Divergence and Calamity
by MerlynPrime
Summary: Harry dies as he takes down Voldemort with him. Because he mastered the Deathly Hollows, he is given a second chance at life in Westeros, born in the Stark family. As the King dies, everyone quickly rises to power. He rises as the greatest, leaving his mark across Westeros as perhaps the greatest warrior and the best king. All will bow before him, or they will suffer his wrath.
1. Shards of Winter

**Divergence and Calamity**

 **Author Notes:** This story is rated M, for Sex, Rape, Torture, Gore-scene, and Incest. (Hey, this story is all about incest and even Jon Snow (Aegon Targaryen) and Daenerys Targaryen are Aunt-Nephew and fucking the hell out of each other. So, don't hate.)

Divergence means to separate, divide, part from something. While Calamity is another word for a cataclysm or catastrophe. Almost like chaos being erupted. That is what this story is about. While it is like the book/tv show, it will follow its own twist. So the War of Five Kings is like the Divergence, and the White Walker threat is the Calamity.

Please note that Harry Potter is now Aegon Stark, read the story and you'll see why. Basically, he died against his fight with Voldemort, going down with him. Because he was the master of the Deathly Hollows, Death offered him a deal. He would be reborn in a world where he would lead the people against a growing darkness that threatens to destroy the world. Harry Potter accepted and is now reborn in Westeros (Game of Thrones) as Aegon Stark.

Aegon Stark is named after Aegon Targaryen I, the Conqueror.

(Yes, I know that Jon Snow real name is Aegon Targaryen, but only Ned Stark knows this and to be named Aegon is a great honor among Targaryen children.)

Harry's father is Brandon Stark, the older brother Eddard 'Ned' Stark and first born and heir to Lord Rickon Stark. Visenya Targaryen is their mother and she is the youngest child of Aegon Targaryen V and the youngest sister of Aerys Targaryen II and his sister-wife Rhaella Targaryen. Making her the aunt of Rhaegar Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen. Visenya was protected by her older sister Rhaella from her abusive and mad brother Aerys. When Aerys began to also lust after Visenya, Rhaella acted quickly by marrying her to the heir of Winterfell, Brandon Stark the son of the current Lord at the time to Rickon Stark, in hopes to not only make peace with the Starks, but also to tie the Starks to the royal family as well as keep her sister safe. In the two years that Brandon Stark and Visenya were married, they did fall in love and she was devastated when she heard her brother burn her husband and father-in-law alive. She, along with Catelyn Stark née Tully was both pregnant during Robert's Rebellion and watch as Eddard Stark, the second oldest child of Rickon Stark, march off to war. She would die a few days after giving birth to twins, Aegon Stark, her eldest and her son, and her daughter, Rhaenys Stark. Named after the Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wife Rhaenys whom he loved more than anyone in his life, even over his older sister Visenya.

(You can look up the history of the Targaryen conquest on Westeros. Three Targaryen siblings, the oldest was Visenya, the middle was Aegon, and the youngest was Rhaenys. Both Visenya and Rhaenys were Aegon's sisters and by Targaryen culture, to keep the bloodline 'pure' Aegon was married to Visenya. While Aegon did love his older sister, he loved his younger sister Rhaenys even more and married her too. It is said for everyone one night he spent with Visenya, he spent ten nights with Rhaenys. So, the marriage was not only incestual but also polygyny, as Aegon legally married to both of his sisters. As the Faith of Seven doesn't allow a man to marry a 'close' relative or have more than one wife. This was a strict violation of their laws. One that would create problems in the future between the Royal Family of House Targaryen and the Church. Visenya was known as a fierce warrior of the three but no current Targaryen is related to her and all Targaryen's are related to Aegon and Rhaenys as Visenys child, Maegor Targaryen died with childless and with no heir, the rule of the Targaryen line comes from Rhaenys Targaryen, so Rhaenys is the mother of the Targaryen dynasty.)

So, Harry is reborn as Aegon Stark in the world of Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms. As such he'll be referred to as Aegon Stark for pretty much most of the story if not the entire story, as this chapter he is Harry for only a few sentences and he quickly takes the name Aegon.

Because Aegon (Harry) is the true heir to Winterfell and the North, Robb Stark is not the heir but merely… second or third in line depending on what Rhaenys the younger twin sister does. While Robb doesn't feel he's been cheated out of ruling the North, Catelyn Stark doesn't particularly like the fact that Aegon and Rhaenys will rule and her children will get second choices. Making Catelyn Stark and bit envious of her niece and nephew. As the story progresses, she will come to terms and regret her role in not being a better guardian over them.

There will be several OC characters introduced in this story and some are in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter 01: Shards of Winter**

Harry slowly opens his eyes as he attempts to adjust to the light. He slowly sits up as he looks around at his surroundings. After dying in his world and stopping Voldemort he was given a chance to be reborn in a new world against a great evil. He should have passed on but because he was the Master of the Deathly Hallows, he was able to meet Death. Because he was able to unite the Deathly Hallows and truly accept what Death truly was, he was given a second chance at life, but not in his world. He would have to leave his world behind. He would enter a medieval world where they would soon face a great incoming darkness. Harry knew very little of medieval warfare and for over seven years he has relied heavily upon his magic. Death knew this and gave him information and knowledge on medieval tactics and warfare. Then he was sent to Westeros in a place that was known as House Stark.

Harry looks around and could see everything seemed so big for him. He was wondering just how young he was. The room looks pretty much like a medieval room, very similar to Hogwarts castle only less as magical and fancy, yet it still held grave importance. He could see books on the shelves of all kinds of categories, as well as information on battles and tactics. He could even see that there were books on sword techniques and fighting.

It took Harry a moment to realize he was able to see without his glasses. It felt strange having not to wear glasses. It has literally become a habit for him to wear glasses. It was going to take some time for him to not get used to wearing glasses.

The door opens, and a woman appears wearing in what could only be described as an important clothing. It took Harry a moment to register that this was Lady Catelyn Stark, the wife of Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark.

"I see you're feeling better, are you well?" she asks.

Harry nods his head.

Lady Catelyn Stark places a bowl of water and a cloth on the side of his bed. She quickly ushers Harry to lay back down as she dips the cloth in the bowl and places the wet cloth places it on his forehead.

Harry looks at her and from the brief memories he had that Death gave him, Lady Catelyn Stark wasn't fond of him and she didn't like him. He had to be careful what to say, just remember his aunt and uncle hating him was a lesson he would never forget.

She checks him to make sure he was doing well.

She looks at him and her eyes seemed to be calculating and questioning. Harry couldn't be sure, she wasn't looking at him with hate or any sign of malice, yet there wasn't any warmth in her eyes either.

She finally turns and walks away, closing the door behind. Harry removes the cloth and quickly gets out of bed. He walks over to where he saw a sword on the table and walks over and picks it up. It wasn't sharp, but it was in excellent condition. It took Harry a moment to realize this was a sparring sword. It was given to him on his 'birthday' by Lord Eddard Stark.

Harry looks at it and swings it.

From the memories Death gave him, he seemed to recall that he wanted to either join the King's Guard or create his own order in the North. Lord Eddard Stark told him that there hasn't been a war in nearly five years, not since the Mad King and his family was killed off.

Then Harry remembers that he was a Targaryen, or at least his mother was. She was the younger sister of the Mad King and she married his father, Brandon Stark as a token of trust and friendship between the Mad King and the Starks. It quickly fell apart when Rhaegar kidnaps Lady Lyanna Stark who was brethren to Robert Baratheon. That's what started the Robert's Rebellion because he believed Lyanna was his and not Rheagar's. The war would last nearly ten months and the Targaryen were either killed off… or fled in exile to Essos.

Visenya Targaryen lived long enough to name her two children. Aegon Stark, her eldest and her son, (who is now Harry,) and his younger twin sister, Rhaenys. She gave him these names out of the first true rulers of the Targaryen lineage, the brother-wife of Aegon and Visenya who were said to truly love one another. She gave them these names because she hopes they would love each other as well. Because their father was killed by their grandfather, the Mad King, she would live her days in Winterfell with Lady Catelyn Stark née Tully who was also pregnant with Ned Stark's firstborn. Lady Catelyn Stark would be worry over her husband's fate during the war when he came home, he had come home with another woman's son, whom he claimed was his bastard son, Jon Snow.

Harry paused as he remembers the history of the Starks. He was a legal Stark, as his sister was, yet his cousin, Jon Snow was not a legitimate Stark, meaning he had nothing to inherit or have any claim.

Ned Stark, however, did raise and treat Jon with respect and did raise him as if he was a trueborn Stark.

Harry paused as he reflects on his memories, or rather the memories and knowledge Death gave him. He wouldn't see Death again and he knew the next time he dies, he wouldn't get another chance at life. He had to make this count and stop the incoming darkness.

The door opens and Harry or Aegon turns to see a young girl with long silver-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes looking at him. He instinctively knew this was his younger twin sister, Rhaenys Stark.

"Bird," said Aegon as he looks at his sister. She was young, possibly only five years old. Which meant he was five years old. Aegon paused as he heard himself call his sister 'bird'. Apparently, it was a nickname he had for his sister.

"Uncle will be pleased you're awake. You've been out for three days. Are you well enough to come to the Great Hall?" asks Visenya.

Harry nods his head. He turns and puts his sparring sword down and opens his wardrobe. He grabs his clothes and quickly puts it on. Harry walks out with his sister leading the way. Harry enters the Great Hall where he could see the servants of House Stark setting up the dinner table for either lunch or dinner. Harry looks outside to see even though there were grey clouds with no sign of the sun, Harry could see it was just about noon.

"Where is Lord Stark?" asks Aegon.

"I believe he is outside in the courtyard," one of the servants said.

Aegon nods his head and turns and walks out. He walks out to see his uncle standing on the balcony watching his son Robb Stark, and Jon Snow spar with one another. Harry could see they were the same age as he was.

"Lady Rhaenys, it's time for your lesson," said Septa Mordane.

"I don't want to," said Rhaenys.

Aegon looks at Septa Mordane and realizes that as a lady of a Great House and even one who was once a part of the former royal bloodline, she was required to learn everything in being a 'lady'. Something Aegon noted, she hated.

Septa Mordane grabs Rhaenys hand and drags her away to where the other young ladies were gathering.

Aegon turns to his uncle and the current Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North."

"Are you feeling better, Aegon?" asks Ned Stark.

Aegon nods his head.

"Are you well enough to train?" asks Ned Stark.

"Ned… he has just gotten over the flu. Training should be…" began Lady Catelyn Stark.

"I can train," said Aegon.

Ned looks at him carefully and nods his head.

"If you feel strange, I want you to stop right away. I don't want you to get sick again after you've just recovered," said Ned Stark.

Aegon nods his head and walks down as he grabs one of the practice swords. Robb and Jon were going at it under the supervision of the Master-at-Arms of Winterfell, Ser Rodrik Cassel. He was trying to teach them how to correct use their swords and move around. Both Jon and Robb were doing well. Aegon knew even though Robb Stark was Ned Stark's trueborn son, he would not become Lord of Winterfell when Ned Stark passes the title. Aegon Stark would get the title as he was the son of Brandon Stark, Ned Stark's elder brother and therefore was the true heir to the North. Ned Stark was nothing more than a steward of Winterfell until Aegon Stark became old enough to take the titles.

Harry sits on the barrel, watching his cousins sparring with one another. He watches and knew that by watching his cousins spar and by listening to the Master-at-Arms Ser Rodrick Cassel, he would learn from their mistakes and learn how to improve. Harry smiles because he was liking this new life of his more and more.

Aegon seeing an attack from the corner of his eyes quickly jumps off avoiding a blow to his head. He quickly spins around to see his sister Rhaenys holding a sparring sword and with a smile on her face. Aegon smiles as he raises his sparring sword as immediately began to duel another. Rhaenys had a large smile on her face as she swings her sword at Aegon. Both quickly were fighting as the sound of metal clashing.

Aegon quickly disarms his sister, knocking the sword out of her hands, she backs away, never losing her smile. Aegon swings and she quickly lunges forward tackling him to the ground, as they quickly roll around getting covered in mud.

Aegon quickly rolls over and uses his weight, which was slightly more than his sisters and quickly pins her back to the mud, as he grabs her wrist and holds her in place.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that Jon and Robb were whopping as Ned Stark was giving slight chuckles at what the twins were doing.

Aegon lets go of his sister and helps her up. She stands up only to quickly tackle him in the mud. Aegon laughs as he muds wrestle with his sister. He could hear the rest of the Starks laughing as the two twins were messing around.

Aegon gets up from the mud as he and his twin sister were covered mud from head to toe. Rhaenys blonde hair was very muddy as the mud was all over her hair.

"Take a bath, both of you," said Lady Catelyn Stark from the balcony.

Aegon waves his hand showing her heard her and quickly walks inside towards the bathhouse, with his sister following him. They both put their clothes in the basket and went their separate ways into the bath. Aegon sinks into the bath as Jon and Robb came in. They weren't sweaty or as messy as Aegon was, but they still came in and relax in the bath.

Aegon leans back and relaxes as he thinks about his new life. He was really enjoying this life of his.

 **Nine Years Later**

Aegon was leaning back on the pillar watching as Robb Stark and Jon Snow were teaching Brandon 'Bran' Stark, of age ten, the art of the bow, as Rickon Stark, the youngest at six years old, was sniggering on a barrel.

Rhaenys was sitting on a barrel beside Aegon, and like the boys, she was wearing a Northern suit that was general for men and young boys. Rhaenys rarely ever, wore a dress or anything that was 'lady-like'. She prefers wearing armor and long dream of battles.

Just four years ago, Aegon asks Ned Stark to create a small force to deal with the increase in the wildlings that have been seen in the North. Not to mention the increase in complaints and sightings by the people. Ned Stark appeal to the King of the Iron Throne Robert Baratheon for permission and nearly five days later, Ned Stark had permission, but he could only assemble a force of ten thousand to deal with the wildlings. Warning him that any bigger, and many Lords would see it as a threat from the North who was increasing their army, just saying it was a concern because there was peace in the realm right now.

Aegon immediately got to work, Lord Stark contacted an old friend of his, Ser Tobin Rane, the Bronze Knight. He was one of the greatest swordsmen and military commanders in Westeros. He was one of the few people capable of fighting or even defeating Robert Baratheon, Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Gregory Hightower, Lord Randyll Tarly, and even Ser Arthur Dayne.

Aegon knew Ser Tobin Rane was a legend, but many people believed him to be dead. So, it was a surprise to hear that he was alive and well and living in the North. He was one of Rhaeger Targaryen instructors and fought alongside him during Robert's Rebellion.

Ser Rodrick Cassel taught them well but being taught by Ser Tobin Rane was even better.

Aegon didn't keep his word in only allowing ten thousand men and women to join the Northern Army. He kept it open, he lied to Ned Stark about not getting enough recruits, however, he was getting more than enough recruits. In two years, his militant force alone rose to nearly seventy thousand men and women in his army. Twenty thousand were Rangers, the best warriors he had in the army. They were warriors, scouts, archers, trackers, and sentries. Being a Ranger was just as good as if you were knighted.

No one really knew just how many men and women that was in the Northern Army. Aegon kept reporting that it was just under ten thousand, as he was ordered to, but he made sure to keep it quiet and made sure no one knew about it.

Rheanys also kept quiet about it as she knew by violating the orders of the Iron Throne would be punishable by death, and the current king, Robert Baratheon, has long wanted them both dead as they had Targaryen blood in their veins, even if they were Starks and the rightful heirs to Winterfell and the North. Robert Baratheon didn't care, he hated all Targaryen's whether they were pure or carried another name.

"Patience Bran," said Aegon.

"Focus on the target," advice Rhaenys.

"Go on, Father's watching," said Jon as he places his hands-on Bran. Bran looks up at the balcony where Ned Stark was watching as well as Lady Catelyn Stark. "and your mother."

Bran gives a smile as he slowly returns to the task at hand in an attempt to hit the bullseyes on the hay.

Bran releases the arrow and overshoots the shot again. Jon, Robb, Aegon, and Rhaenys couldn't hold back chuckling as Bran continues to struggle with the bow and arrow.

"And which one of you was a marksman at the age of ten?" asks Lord Stark as he looks down upon his children. This causes almost everyone to shut up. They look back up to see Ned Stark giving his young son an encouraging smile. "Keep practicing, Bran. Go on."

"Don't think too much, Bran," said Jon as he leans down to give Bran so more advice.

Aegon remembers when he and his sister Rhaenys would practice every day until the point they master the marksmanship at age ten. They further increase their skills over the years.

"Relax your bow arm," said Robb to his younger brother.

Bran was clearly focused as he aims carefully.

Then, to everyone's surprise, an arrow hit the target, dead center. They look back to see Arya there holding a bow and had a smile on her face. Everyone turns back to look at her. Arya gives s short mock lady bow. Bran drops his bow and arrow and starts chasing after his older sister. She drops her bow, taking off, smiling and giggling as Bran chases her.

"Get her Bran!" shouted Robb.

Aegon smiles as he looks up to see Ser Rodrick Cassel approaching Lord Stark. He lost his smile as he watches what was going on. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew it must be serious.

Rhaenys looks at her brother with a raised eyebrow. Aegon looks at her and knew something was going on. Aegon looks back up and notices Lady Catelyn Stark was looking at Jon Snow with some distastes and malice on her face. She always looks at Jon that way, as if she was blaming him for anything that was wrong with Winterfell or her family.

Aegon and Rhaenys got along well with Jon and Robb, as well as Arya. They had trouble with Sansa Stark, believing she was a stuck up royal bitch. While Robb knew he wouldn't be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, he never the less, loved and respected his cousins. Robb had no desire to get married off in some political alliance, Aegon respected that, and promise him if he and Rhaenys were unable to have children or their children were killed off, Robb would, and his children would ascend as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

A guardsman walks up to them telling that Jon, Robb, Aegon, and Rhaenys along with Bran and Theon would be accompanying Lord Stark where several scouts had captured a deserter from the Night's Watch. Desertion meant death by beheading.

They quickly saddle their horses and rode them with Lord Stark and their bannermen. They rode North nearly a couple of hours until they reach one of the executions platforms, where the Stark bannermen were dragging a brother of the Night's Watch who was a mess. He was also pale as a ghost. He kept mumbling 'White Walker'. The bannermen place the man in front of Ned Stark.

"I know I broke my Oath. I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warned them, but… I know what I saw. I saw the White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward. Tell them I'm sorry," said the boy.

Ned Stark looks at him before nodding his head. The bannermen lower the boy to the makeshift wood where there was a curve for his neck to be. The boy looks somewhat frightened, but he didn't try to fight it. Theon holds the Stark family heirloom great sword 'Ice' to Ned Stark as Ned Stark removes it from its sheath. The great sword was indeed magnificent. Ned Stark places the tip of the sword down on the ground as he holds the handle and begins to pray.

"Don't look away," said Jon to Bran as Ned continues his statement. "Father will know if you do."

Ned Stark finishes his statement and brings back his sword and cuts off the boy's head. Ned Stark gave the sword to Theon as he begins to wash the blood off the sword before putting it back in the sheath.

"You did well," said Jon to Bran who flinches and nearly closed his eyes from seeing such things, yet he kept his composure and watch without turning away or closing his eyes.

These things were never easy. They weren't easy for Robb, Jon, Aegon, and Rhaenys when they first saw it. It was getting easier, but it still was hard to stomach.

Robb places his hand on his younger brother and quickly leads him back to the horses where several bannermen were holding them. Robb was trying to confront his brother as his own experience told him this wasn't an easy thing to see.

Ned Stark quickly walks towards Bran who was getting his horse ready. He began speaking to Bran about why he had to kill the deserter. In the North, their ways were the old ways. Something they firmly believed in. That when you make a decision, you live with the consequences. So, when you pass judgment on a person, you carry out the sentence.

Bran was more concern about the White Walkers sighting again. Ned Stark merely brush it off.

Aegon gets on his horse with Rhaenys beside him and the party quickly begins to travel south back to Winterfell. While they were living in an area of peace and much of the realm weren't in conflict. That didn't mean there were dangers. Hill Tribes were notorious for attacking travelers on the road. The North also had to deal with Wildlings attacks that would attack any for whatever reasons they would attack. That's why as Heirs to Winterfell and the North, along with the current Lord of the North, and his children, they had to be protected. Truth be told, they didn't expect an attack on against an armed escort.

As they began to get closer and closer to Winterfell, they suddenly came to a stop at a bridge where several bannermen paused. Aegon looks ahead and could see a creature was lying dead in the middle of the road. Not uncommon, but from the looks of things, it was killed recently.

Aegon jumps off his horse with Rhaenys who walks to the creature. It was a stag. It was clearly an old stag given the fact that its antlers were huge and stags antlers kept growing until they died.

It had to have been killed within the last six hours. The smell of rotten meat was in the air. Even maggots could be seen all around the animal. Given the number of maggots that was over the body.

Aegon notice that a piece of its antlers had been broken off. It wasn't an old wound it was recently.

"What is it?" asks Theon as they approach the beast. "Mountain Lion?"

"There are no mountain lions in the North, they live in the Vale," said Ned Stark.

"I got some tracks over here. They're also blood," said Rhaenys.

Rhaenys quickly walks down where she could see a path and a small bridge. This was normally used for hikers and anyone traveling between roads, yet from the looks of things, no one has been here for quite some time. Ned Stark follows his niece as she walks forward with a sword in her hand. Several bannermen stayed behind to watch the horses but several quickly follow the Stark household to where the blood was.

Everyone was on guard because they didn't know what was out there, or if it would attack them. They all had their swords out as they look around for any signs of what attack the stag. Hill Tribes and Wildlings were known to have barbaric methods and if they were near, they had to be dealt with.

They suddenly heard a sound, it was faint, but they could hear it growing louder. It was the sound of a pup's cry. Rhaenys puts her sword away as she looks down behind the tree to see a large wolf laying on its side, with the broken stag antler in its throat and lying dead as the wolf's pups were desperate to feed on their dead mother, as they were unaware their mother was now dead and no longer able to feed them. Her face was covered in blood as most of her upper body, most likely her own. The she-wolf was big too. Aegon looks at it and realizes it was nearly the same size as a Black Bear. It's head alone was as big as Hodor's chest, and that was saying something given the fact that Hodor was a 'small' giant. Aegon looks at the paws and could see they were big indeed. Most likely bigger than Ned Stark's hand. It had to weigh nearly three hundred lbs. Perhaps more. It was massive and big. The pups, on the other hand, were very tiny and small. Mostly likely newborns, by the looks of things, given the fact that their eyes were open and Aegon knew that newborns didn't have their eyes open for a couple of weeks and they were waddling around, they had to be perhaps six weeks old. They could see a small den, most likely dug by the she-wolf herself and they were near a small creek. A good place to drink water and be safe from most predators and avoid any traffic from the Northerners.

"It's a freak!" examines Theon Greyjoy at the sight of the wolf.

"It's a Direwolf!" explains Ned Stark in surprise. "Tough old beast," as he pulls out the antler from the Direwolf throat. It was clear the female Direwolf was dead because it didn't even move after the antler was removed. It was hard to say how long the Direwolf was dead. Maybe a couple of hours, as there were no maggots around the Direwolf yet, but there will be soon. If the maggots got on the pups, they would get infected and they would die a slow and painful death.

"I thought there were no direwolves south of the wall," said Robb as he watches what goes on.

"Now there are seven," said Jon.

Aegon and Rhaenys look around them, posed and sharp. Everyone could see there were tense.

"What is it?" Ned Stark asks.

"Direwolves are pack hunters, they normally have a pack as up to ten to thirty wolves. Not to mention these pups are young with their mother, meaning their father and the rest of the pack are out there somewhere in the North," said Aegon.

"Are they nearby?" asks Theon in a worrisome voice, as he looks around with concern.

"Hard to say," says Rhaenys. "Direwolves general do travel for miles in search of prey. They could be a hundred miles away right now. Meaning they don't know what has happened to the mother or the pups."

"What will happen if we're discovered here?" asks Bran.

"The Direwolves will attack us," said Aegon.

"Direwolves don't normally attack humans," said Jorey Cassel, the Starks Captain of the Guards.

"They generally don't and very much leave us alone. They will, however, attack us if they believe the pups are in danger and we are a threat to them. Direwolves and all wolves will attack anyone or anything that threatens their pups. They are well known for attacking bears when they get too close to a den or near some pups," said Rhaenys.

Jorey looks around to make sure there weren't any Direwolves nearby. He was a bit nervous. All they could hear was the wind blowing in the trees.

Aegon looks around and couldn't really see any other signs or tracks that the pack has been around lately.

"The pack has been gone awhile. They could be gone for another week or so before they come back," said Aegon.

"You want to hold it?" asks Jon as he hands a young direwolf pup to Bran. Bran grabs it and holds it and he seemed to like the Direwolf as the pup begins to lick his face.

"Where will they go?" asks Bran as he tries not to let the pup lick his face. "There mother is dead."

"They don't belong down here," added Ser Rodrick Cassel, the Arms Master of Winterfell.

"The pack will return and raise them. Even if the mother dies, the pack always adopts the pups and raises them as their own. Just like a Stark would to any relative of ours," said Rhaenys.

"The pack might not get in here time to save them, they will die a slow and painful death. Especially once their mother gets consume by maggots and they get on the pups," said Aegon.

"Better give them a quick death. They won't last long without their mother. They are hunger and if they don't feed soon, they will be dead by morning," said Ned Stark.

Theon immediately jumps down as he pulls out a dagger in his hand.

"Right, give it here," he said as he attempts to grab the pup from Bran's arms.

"No!" shouted Bran as he attempts to hold the pup.

"Put away your blade," said Robb in a voice he rarely used that sounded like a command more than a request.

"I take orders from your father, not you," said Theon.

"Please father!" said Bran turning to his father.

"I'm sorry, Bran. This must be done," said Ned Stark.

"Lord Stark," said Jon as Ned turns to his bastard son. "There are seven pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them."

Ned Stark turns with his head down away and it was clear he was thinking it over. Everyone turns to him to listen to what he had to say. Finally, he nods his head.

"You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves," said Ned Stark.

In other words, the Stark children would be allowed to keep the direwolves pups if they had no help from the servants. Most of the Stark children were far too young to raise the direwolves, but at the same time, it would be a good learning experience for them as they raise their direwolves.

Jon and Robb help Aegon and Rhaenys pick up the seven pups, two were given to Theon as two were grab by Robb and Aegon.

"What about you?" asks Bran to Jon.

"I'm not a Stark," said Jon. He was, after all, the bastard of Ned Stark and not a legitimate Stark like his half-siblings. This didn't stop Jon and Robb from having a good healthy brother relationship. Nor with his cousins.

As they were heading back up the trail and back to the horse's everyone stops when they heard a sound. Jon turns around and looks down. As does everyone else.

"What is it?" asks Robb.

Jon walks off and picks up a young pup that was hiding in the bushes. Unlike the pup's siblings where they had some grey on them, this one was pure white with red eyes.

"Awe, the runt of the litter. That one's yours, Snow," said Theon with a smug look on his face.

"Come on, we need to return to Winterfell fast, these pups are hungry," said Aegon.

They rode back to Winterfell and the gates that were generally always open, the moment they were through, Lady Catelyn Stark, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon were waiting for them.

"Father how was the beheading?" asks Arya with a smile. Sansa looks down upon her younger sister with disapproval look on her face.

"You don't need to know about that," said Ned Stark.

"We got a surprise for you all," said Aegon as he gets off his horse. Several bannermen walk forward and grab the reins. Aegon removes the young direwolf pup from his saddle and presents it to the rest of the Stark family.

Arya immediately rushes forward and grabs the young pup in her arms.

"You got us a puppy!" said Sansa.

"Not quite," said Rhaenys as she jumps off her horse. She reaches in her saddlebag and grabs two pups that were riding with her. "These are direwolf pups." She places them on the ground as they began to wander around and look around their new home.

Robb places his two pups on the ground and they too also join their siblings in playing around, grabbing their ears, roughhousing with each other. Theon also places his pups down from his saddle and they join their siblings.

"I'll go inside and warm up some milk for them," said Rhaenys.

"We have servants for that," snaps Sansa.

Rhaenys looks at Sansa with a cold look.

"If you want to have a direwolf pup, you're going to raise it yourself, feed it yourself, and if it dies, you're going to bury it yourself," said Rhaenys.

Sansa gives Rhaenys a cold look.

Aegon watches on and knew that Rhaenys and Sansa didn't even like one another. They were complete opposites of each other, and they would argue and get into fights over the smallest things.

"You can't order me to do such trivial things like I'm a servant," snaps Sansa.

"You will," said Ned Stark as he ends the argument and potentially stopping Rhaenys from attack Sansa again. Even if his oldest daughter and niece didn't get along, he knew once they got into it, a fight would break out and Rhaenys would always win. Robb would always try to keep the peace between them, but it hardly ever works. Rhaenys also tries to keep the peace between them spend a lot of time outside of Winterfell tracking and hunting wildings and hill tribes. They have gotten into a dozen fights within the last year alone, and Rhaenys won every single one of them before it had even begun. Sansa wanted Rhaenys to banish from the North, but Rhaenys was the second in line to the North after her brother Aegon Stark, and neither her mother or her father had the right to banish them, no matter how many times she would beg, cry, and pouted.

Sansa nods her head knowing she once again, lost this fight and knew at once the servants wouldn't help her in raising her direwolf.

The weeks went by and the direwolves were getting bigger. Aegon had a male direwolf and had named him Remus, while Rhaenys took a female direwolf, one who was aggressive and like to be 'top dog' from the rest of her siblings, her name was Asena, mostly because she was as white as Jon Snow's pup, Ghost. She did have some grey on her, but she was mostly white. Both Remus and Asena got along well. They played and roughhouse with each other, they were getting old enough now to learn how to hunt. Aegon and Rhaenys would teach them how to stalk their prey, how to track and how to use their noses and ears to find their prey. Like all wolf pups, they were clumsy at first, but they were learning, and getting better.

Aegon was sparring with Rhaenys as they were practicing their swords skills against one another. Nothing too serious, as they weren't in a battle nor did they want to hurt the other, even if they were using sparring swords, but it was good to keep their skills sharp. Their direwolves were watching and it was like they understood that this was a mock session and something playful. So they watch greatly and with interesting, and making sure not to get in their way.

Robb's direwolf was named Grey Wind, mostly because he was he was the greyest of the direwolves siblings, and he was big too. Jon kept his white direwolf and named him 'Ghost', while Bran chose one who was like an adventurer like himself, who couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him and would always create a mess and would get into trouble with Bran. Arya chose a female direwolf and named her Nymeria, after the warrior queen of Rhoynar from Dorne who lived a thousand years ago. Sansa, who felt the aggressive and fighting style of such a life was simply too barbaric, chose the gentlest of the direwolf pups and named her 'Lady'. Lady was hardly ever aggressive, and for this, her siblings would pick on her a lot. Even Ghost, who was the smallest, would pick on his sister and she would cry out a lot causing Sansa to snap at all her siblings and cousins as their direwolves would constantly harass Lady. Ned Stark told her this was the way of the Direwolf to establish a hierarchy within their society, but Sansa didn't care and often said she would have their direwolves killed the first chance she got.

Aegon and Rhaenys would still travel a lot and now they were taking their direwolves with them as they were old enough to travel with them. Wildling's sightings and attacks were increasing more and more.

Today, however, they were sparring and after a light spar, put up their swords as their direwolves were jumping on them and moving around with their tails wagging in excitement.

The twins laugh as they lead their direwolves back inside.

The two direwolves were now stood up to their knees. Hard to imagine that just six weeks ago, they were small enough to be carried in their hand.

The twins notice that many servants were gathering all sorts of materials and setting up what look to be a feast, a very important feast. Only, there wasn't anything going on for a feast to be held. Nor anyone's name days, no memories, no victory celebrations, holidays to celebrate, or even their day when they become legal adults to ascend as Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

"What's going on?" asks Rhaenys as she saw tremendous amounts of food being gathered.

"The King is coming," said a servant as Lady Catelyn Stark was directing the decorations process.

Aemon and Rhaenys look at each other with a deep concern.

Even though they've never met Robert Baratheon, and they knew he was good friends with Ned Stark, that didn't mean his visit was a good thing. Because they were children from a Targaryen mother, and by having Targaryen blood, he demanded their death from the moment they were born. Ned Stark refuses to kill his niece and nephew, Robert Baratheon attempt to match north to Winterfell with his army's. He was stopped by Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully, with their armies backing them. At the combined might of nearly a hundred and eighty thousand men standing between him and Aegon and Rhaenys Stark, Robert Baratheon stood down. For he didn't have the courage to fight his friend and mentor in battle.

Aegon and Rhaenys Stark, even though they were heirs to Winterfell, also had a claim to the Iron Throne. This was something everyone in Westeros knew because they were Targaryen's. Wolves with dragon's blood.

They knew after Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister butchered every Targaryen in King's Landing, they themselves would eventually become targets from Robert Baratheon for his claim could be challenged by Aegon and Rhaenys.

"Why?" asks Rhaenys slowly.

"The Hand to the King, Lord Jon Arryn has died recently. The King is seeking to speak to Lord Stark," said the servant.

Aegon quickly ushers his sister of the Great Hall and quickly retreats to their room, where Aegon quickly locks the door.

{You think Robert Baratheon is going to try to kill us?} asks Rhaenys in Valyrian.

{Hard to say, he does want us dead,} said Aegon as he stands where he was with his hands under his chin as he appeared in deep thought.

Rhaenys looks at the door and looks back at her older twin brother.

{We cannot be here when the King arrives. Even though he is forbidden from killing us, that doesn't mean he won't try. Jon Arryn is dead, Hoster Tully is an old man on his deathbed, Lord Stark will attempt to protect us, but it's not enough. We need to leave before the King arrives.} said Rhaenys.

Aegon looks at the door and sits down on his dresser.

{I sense dark things are going to happen. Something about this, make me feel uneasy,} said Aegon.

{Me too, however, if we stay, Robert Baratheon will most likely attempt to kill us. He hates all Targaryen's, even if we don't have the Targaryen name, we do have the Targaryen blood.} said Rhaenys.

For their entire lives, they have done everything to avoid Robert Baratheon as well as his associates. They knew the mere name of Targaryen or any reminder of the Targaryen's would cause Robert Baratheon to lose all sense and he would do everything to kill the anyone who was a Targaryen. Ned Stark did the best he could to shelter them from such violence, but they were smart and intelligent and easily caught on to what was going on.

{Grab what you need, we're going to Iron Castle} said Aegon.

The Iron Castle wasn't a castle, it was something they called where they wanted to get some peace and quiet. None of the Starks or anyone else knew where it was. It was also a place where they train their army and kept them hidden from the Iron Throne or any other unwanted eyes that would be looking for them.

They walk into the barber shop where Robb, Jon, and Theon were getting groom for the incoming arrival of the King and his royal entourage.

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" asks Jon to his half-brother Robb.

"It's for the queen, I bet. I hear she's a sleek bit of mink," said Theon with a grin on his face.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick," said Robb who was now cleanly shaved.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," said Theon.

"Well Theon we know where your mind is at, as always," said Rhaenys as she walks in with Aegon beside her.

"You both are getting groom too?" asks Jon.

Rhaenys shook her head. It was then they notice they had bags on their back with one hand holding it.

"You're leaving," said Jon in surprise. Robb looks at them in surprise as the barber nods his head to tell Robb he was finished.

"We have to, we're not sure how Robert Baratheon will react to us being here. Given the fact that our mother was Targaryen. There is a good chance that he'll try to have us killed," said Aegon.

"He wouldn't dare, not as long as father is here," said Robb.

"Can your father stop him when he's drunk. I hear he drinks a lot and spends most of his time as a drunk if he's not fucking whores," said Rhaenys.

"Sorry, Robb… but to ensure there are no fights or incidents, we're leaving for the time being. Patrolling around the wall. We'll be back in five days. Hopeful the drunken king will be gone by then," said Aegon.

Robb nods his head. Aegon and Rhaenys hug both Jon and Robb before they turn and leave.

Theon looks at Rhaenys, but she didn't even glance his way before she walks out the door and gets on her horse, their direwolves following them. Theon has long lusted after Rhaenys, but she never even gave him a thought. The first time he attempts to grope her breast, which was over a year ago, she nearly severed his hand off in response. He has a nasty scar on the back of his left hand as a chilly reminder not to grope her again. That still doesn't stop him from his attempts to flirt with her in hopes he will wear her down and she'll sleep with him. He was well known for bringing in countless whores to his bed where he would fuck them in the past six months in hopes it would make her jealous. All it did was make Theon look like a fool, and make Rhaenys like him even less.

Ned Stark watch as his niece and nephew ride out Winterfell with several of the Starks bannermen just as the royal entourage appeared over the hill. Ned Stark didn't blame his niece and nephew leaving as the king was coming over. They knew he would most likely kill them if he saw them, especially Rhaenys. She looks exactly like a Targaryen and much like her mother while Aegon took after his father. This was going to be an interesting three days. He quickly walks down with Catelyn Stark as his children and house stood by to greet the King and his entourage.

* * *

Author Notes: I am working on the update for the Winter King and will get a new chapter up to date as soon as I can. I can say there may be only six chapters left for the Winter King. Maybe eight depending on what I can find with it. I'm starting over because while the show has become a disappointment and the books haven't even gotten past the Battle of the Bastards, I want to start a new story and make this one even better. I'm going to try to make this story even longer than the Winter King, as well as better written.

Yes, Remus is named after Remus Lupin but it's also a wolf name, so it's not suspicious.

Asena is a legendary female germanic wolf.

I hope you all enjoy, please like and review.


	2. The Hidden Dagger

**Divergence and Calamity**

 **Author Notes:** Some of you are voicing a couple of main concerns. Concerns I have already noted and taken account for.

One is that Aegon Stark (Harry) should be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He's not. He's right now, only fourteen years of age, as is his twin sister Rhaenys Stark, and his cousin Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Therefore he is underage and ineligible to rule Winterfell and the North. (He's not like Joffrey, the royal prick). I'll do a list of the Stark's age down below so you can see, the age in this story is a mix between the books and the tv/shows. Because he is fourteen, he is still underage and not legally 'the' Lord of Winterfell. That makes Ned Stark, who was second in line behind his brother Brandon Stark, the current Regent Lord of Winterfell (Acting Lord) but because he has ruled with fair and just, many, including Aegon and Rhaenys Stark, see him as the true Lord of Winterfell. The age of maturity (becoming an adult) is seventeen, that's when someone can legally become a lord (or king). So Aegon will have to wait three years before claiming the title Lord of Winterfell. Even then, Aegon Stark will still allow Lord Ned Stark to rule Winterfell and learn as much as he can under him until both he (Aegon) and Lord Ned Stark believe he is ready to become Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell.  
Second, the sheer army size of two hundred thousand men Aegon and Rhaenys manage to gather. Yes, I am aware the sheer numbers are outrageous and it comes with problems. However, I won't answer these problems just yet, nor in this chapter. I ask you all, to have a little patience, and I'll reveal the secret in the next chapter (Three) and you'll see how not only Aegon and Rhaenys have raised such an army, but also how they've kept it a secret and hidden, even from Varys and Littlefinger.

Third, yes this is an Aegon (Harry) and Rhaenys Stark pairing. I know their twins, but much will happen that will bring them together through Targaryen bonding. While Aegon will be sleeping with other girls, and even Rhaenys will be fucking girls with Aegon, it's mostly a pairing between the two. It won't happen until a turning point in the War of Five Kings.

Unlike The Winter King, I'm going to try to get in more depth with details in this story.

Stark Children Age: (Sorry I was unable to find an accurate age on Ned and Catelyn Stark)

Aegon Stark – Male – 14 Years Old – Heir to Winterfell – Older Twin Brother of Rhaenys Stark (Currently 5'6" , Black Hair, Dark Purple eyes and Light skin.) No betrothed with anyone currently. (Legally Single) Is said to look like his father with his mothers eyes. (Is still a virgin) Generally gets along well with all his cousins and is well respected by all Bannermen of House Stark. Only Sansa is the one he has difficult relationship with.

Rhaenys Stark – Female – 14 Years Old – Heiress of Winterfell – Young Twin Sister of Aegon Stark (currently 5'2" blonde-silver hair, Dark Purple Eyes, and Light Skin) no betrothed to anyone currently (Legally Single). Is said to be the mirror of her mother and her other Targaryen's relatitives. (Also a virgin) Her favorite cousin is Arya given the fact that both share many similar interests. Has a very difficult relationship with Sansa and tends to get into fights with Sansa over the smallest things. Is known in Winterfell for refusing to wear any kind of dress and has custome made pants made for her given her hatred for dresses. She also gets along well with Robb Stark and Jon Snow. She serves as her brother right-hand and is generally always seen by his side.

Robb Stark – Male – 14 Years Old – Older brother of Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon (half-brother of Jon Snow) – Ned Stark's oldest heir and third in line for Winterfell (Currently 5'6" dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin.) No betrothed to anyone and is currently single (legally single). Looks like a mix of his mother and father of Lord Ned Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. (not a virgin) He loves all his siblings, no matter how difficult the relationship is between and acts like the older brother he is to all of them. He has a close relationship with his cousins (Aegon and Rhaenys) as well as his 'half-brother' Jon Snow.

Jon Snow – Male – 14 Years Old – Bastard son of Ned Stark. (currently 5'6" black hair, brown eyes, light skin) no betrothed and is belieevd to be the bastard son of Ned Stark. In truth he is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, making him the cousin of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brandon 'Bran', and Rickon. While he is also the cousin of Aegon and Rhaenys Stark though his mother Lyanna Stark relations to her older brother Brandon Stark, because his father Rhaegar was the nephew of Visenya Stark the younger sister of his own mother and father, this makes Jon also their first cousin once removed. (A virgin) He has a close relationship with his cousins (Aegon and Rhaenys) as well as his legal 'half-brother' Robb Stark.

Sansa Stark – Female – 12 years old – oldest daughter of Ned Stark (currently 5'4" brown-red hair, brown eyes, light skin) currently betrothed to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. While she looks more like her mother and is loved greatly by her mother, she has a trouble relationship with her siblings, her 'half-brother' and her cousins who are the legal heirs of Winterfell. She is also known for calling Rhaenys Stark a 'Barbarian' or 'Savage' for Rhaenys love and practice of the sword. She equally has a difficult relationship with her younger sister Arya for wanting to follow her cousin's path (Rhaeny's) as a warrior. Views herself as a 'proper' lady of Winterfell like her mohter. She dreams of marrying a prince and living in a castle to bear him sons.

Arya Stark – Female – 11 years old – second daughter of Ned Stark (currently 5'0" dark brown hair, brown eyes, light skin) no betrothed (legally single) unlike her sister, who prefers to being a proper lady, Arya is more adventurious and perfers the art of the sword and other fighting techniques. While she is close to her older Robb, and her cousin Aegon, she is even closer to Jon Snow and Rhaenys Stark. She admires her cousin Rhaenys ancestor Visenya Stark the first queen of the Seven Kingsdom and wishes to wield a valyrina steel sword like her Dark Sister. In secret, Rhaenys has been teaching Arya some sword techniques and fighting styles.

Brandon 'Bran' Stark – 10 years old – second son of Ned Stark - (currenlty 5'2", black hair, brown eyes, light skin) no bretrothed (legally single) He has dreams to join the Kingsguard and trains hard to master his skills in archery, swordsmanship and military tactics. The second son of Ned Stark, he admires his older brother's (Jon Snow and Robb) and his cousins.

Rickon Stark – 6 years old – third and youngest son of Ned Stark - (currently 4'7" dark brown hair, brown eyes, light skin) the youngest of the Stark childrne. while he is just learning the art of fighitng a sword, he is wihtout a doubt babied by Catelyn Stark. No bretrothed (legally single)

Daenerys Targaryen – 14 Years old – Exiled Princess of the Targaryen Royal Family (currently 5'0" blonde-silver hair, purple eyes, fair skin) the youngest child of the Mad King, she is one of the last surviving members of her family. While she lives under their families ally, Magister Illyrio Mopatis, she also lives under her abusive older brother, former Prince Viserys Targarylen. Who beats her and when he fees like it, rapes her for 'waking the dragon'. Generally meek, quiet and shy, she lives under the false stories from her brohter about her families glory. (Currently engage to Khal Drogo of his Dothraki Horde)

Viserys Targaryen – 22 Years old – Exiled Prince and Heir (Self-Claim Heir) of the Targaryen Royal Family – Daenerys Targaryen older brother. (Currently 6'0", silver blonde hair, purple eyes, fair skin) Viserys grew up in his childhood in King's Landing admiring his older brother Rhaegar Targaryen who was a skilled and one of the best Knights in the Seven Kingdoms. During Robert's Rebellion, he falstely led to believe that his brother would defeat the usperers. When his brother was killed during the Battle of the Trident, his mother Rhaella Targaryen feared for her life as well as his life and the life that was growing in her belly. (Later to be Daenerys), taking what loyalist they had left, a Kingsguard smuggled them out the city when the Lannister's were at their city gates under the false promise they would protect the City and the Crown from the Usperers. Rhaella took the entire Royal Fleet to Dragonstone, the ancestrol seat of House Targaryen. A couple of months after the sacking of King's Landing, during a teribble storm, she gave birth to her youngest child and her last, Daenerys Targaryen. She would later die as she was unable to recover from her childbirth. Viserys was only eight years old during Robert's Rebellion, the Sacking of King's Landing, and the death of his mother and birth of his sister. A couple months after Daenerys was born, loyalist were force to abandon Dragonstone and smuggle them to Braavos. They would travel throughout Essos Free Cities trying to raise an army to retake the throne but they could hardly afford food to feed themselves. with almost all their retainers dead, Viserys was force to look after his sister. When she began to mature, he began to beat her, sexually molest and rape her for his own enjoyment, as a way to keep her under his thumb. Agreed to selling his sister to the Dothraki to get an army at his back despite the fact that the Targaryens are required by their own laws to wed their siblings. He belives his father the Mad King was a great King and a great father, and that the stories about him are nothing more than lies sperad by the usperers.

(Joffrey Baratheon (or is it Lannister or is Joffrey Waters? Is 14 years old, the same as Aegeon, Rhaenys, Robb, and Jon. Myrcella is 8 years old, with Tommen being 6 years old.)

One more thing, the timeline will be a bit different from the books and the tv show. So things that happen in one or two seasons could actually be one year long. That means the oldest anyone will get till the meeting of the King and Queens in the Dragon pit, (Aegon, Rhaenys, Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen) they will be seventeen years of age. So the War of Fives Kings will last three years, unlike the books/tv shows which last six years. Daenerys Invasion of Westeros will begin in year four of the War of Five Kings as the Great War begins.

The reason why is because as I was rewatching the show and looking at the events, I realize the timeline was far too inaccurate. Many of these things that have happened, wouldn't have been stretch for seven or eight years. But merely three or four years.

Also please note that even though their names are the same, (I have gotten messages that Robert Barathen would have killed Aegon and Rhaneys for being Rhaegar's children) Aegon Stark and Rhaenys Stark are not Rhaegar children. Yes they share the same first names as his Rhaegar's children through

 **Chapter 02: The Hidden Dagger**

Upon hearing of Bran Starks accident, where he supposedly fell from a tower that caused him to become a cripple, Aegon and Rhaenys immediately return to Winterfell with a thousand of their bannermen. Immediately, they suspect foul play, as Bran who loved to climb all over Winterfell, was an expert climber and has never once fallen, or even slip for that matter. He would always climb the walls and towers of Winterfell, in the rain, in high winds, even in snow and ice, not once did he ever fall.

They return, knowing that Robert Baratheon would seek an excuse to kill them. However, they were smart enough not to openly accuse the Lannister's, whom they suspected of attempting to kill Bran, not just yet at least.

Upon their return, they immediately went to Bran's room where they could see Lady Catelyn Stark sitting by Bran's bed, who was unconscious. Jon Snow was also present as was Robb Stark.

"Where is Lord Stark and The King?" asks Aegon immediately.

"Out hunting," said Robb.

"Has Lord Stark not heard what has happened to his son?" asks Rhaenys.

"A rider was sent to him shortly after Bran was found. His direwolf was howling until the guards came by and found him on the ground unconscious," said Jon.

"Did anyone see what happen?" asks Aegon.

"No, no one knows what happen," said Robb.

Aegon and Rhaenys look at one another. It was clear this was well thought out.

"Where was he found?" asks Rhaenys.

Jon and Robb looks at their cousins, clearly suspicious.

"I'll show you," said Robb as he and Jon turned to leave and show them where Bran was found.

"I want guards outside his room day and night," said Aegon as his guards bow their heads.

Robb led them to a tower that wasn't well guarded and was quite frankly in most cases, abandoned because it was unstable. The builders were going to tear it down and rebuilt it, so no one really came here anymore.

"Bran was found here?" asks Rhaenys.

"At the base here, yes," said Robb.

Aegon and Rhaenys look up and could see a window at the very top. They look down at the grass and could see the outlines of Bran's body. They look up again and could see it was a direct path to the window, literally a straight line from the window to the ground where Bran was found.

"We're going inside that tower," said Aegon.

"Father has forbidden anyone from entering that tower," said Robb.

Aegon and Rhaenys look at Robb and Jon.

"We believe someone pushes Bran off the tower. Given the fact that there is a window directly under where Bran was found, I believe someone was inside that tower and push Bran off because he saw something he shouldn't have," said Rhaenys.

Robb looks at her in surprise, as does Jon.

"What are you implying?" asks Robb.

"Robb, ever since Bran was six years old, he has been climbing the walls and towers of Winterfell. Have you ever, once, seen him fall or even slip?" asks Rhaenys.

Robb looks at her with a strong look as he swallows.

"No," said Robb.

"I know this tower is unstable, but Bran knows his limits and he knows the structures of Winterfell better than the builders. I find it hard to believe that he merely slips and fell when he's never fallen before. Given the fact that the Baratheon's are with the King I doubt they would do this, but I do suspect the Lannister's may have had a hand in this. You know what father says about the Lannister's," said Aegon.

Robb did indeed. Ned Stark never had anything good to say about the Lannister's. Tywin Lannister was as cruel as you could go. He sacked King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion under the false promise he would protect the city from Robert's Rebellion that would soon arrive. While many of his advisers and loyal counselors advise against opening the gates, saying that the Lannister's were going to sack the city, it was Grand Maester Pycelle who was the one who convinces the Mad King to open the gates. Queen Rhaella Targaryen however, saw the incoming dangers, at seven months pregnant she knew not only she would be killed, but her unborn child would be too. Even her young son, Visenya would also be killed. Instead, she took what loyalist remain to the Targaryen line, got on her ships and fled to Dragonstone, the ancestral fortress of the Targaryen's, just as the Lannister's began to sack the city. The Mad King was killed by Jaime Lannister, stabbed from behind as the Lannister's breach the Red Keep. Rhaeger's children, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen were killed by the Mountain, before he turns on their mother and brutally rapes her before he tears her in half.

This action cause Dorne to hate and despise the Lannister's as Elia Martell who was married to Rhaeger was of Dorne nobility and came from the Dorne Royal Family. Not to mention, she was well loved by her people. Many Dornish swore revenge against the Lannister's for killing Elia Martell.

Tywin Lannister was paying people off so the Dornish doesn't kill any Lannister's, according to the rumors, the Dornish were going to kill off Cersei's children in retaliation. That's why King's Landing had mostly Lannister troops station in and around the Red Keep. To keep the Dornish from carrying out this threat.

They knew from news and rumors, and their spy network, (Aegon's and Rhaenys) that the Lannister's were rather well hated by almost everyone. The only reason why no one did anything against them, was because they had Robert Baratheon's support and backing.

The Lannister's had many enemies, but because as Ned Stark would say, shit gold, their enemies were generally well paid off.

"You think the Lannister's are behind this?" asks Robb in a slow voice.

"Something doesn't add up. I have never seen or heard of Bran falling form one of his climbs. I can only think that someone pushed him off the tower," said Aegon.

"Let's get in that tower and see what we can find," said Rheanys as she quickly enters the gate that led to the tower. She reaches the door but paused, not even touching the handle she looks like she was confuse.

"What is it?" asks Robb.

"This door is supposed to be locked isn't it?" asks Rhaenys.

"Yeah, father order it lock last year, why?" said Robb.

Rhaenys didn't answer, instead of grabbing the handle, she pushes the door and it opens immediately. They could see the lock had been tampered with and it look like a dagger had broken the lock. Rhaenys looks at her brother and her cousins, as they were shocked to see the door was broken. Aegon nods his head and Rhaenys walks forward to see that the growing dust and leaves that have been gathering in this tower, have been disturbed. Rhaenys bends down and looks at the leaf in front of her.

"One is a man," said Aegon as he looks over the leaf, the leaf had a large imprint of a mud from a boot, not a northern boot. "the other is a woman," said Aegon as he points to another leaf beside it as it had a puncture in it, it didn't have a hole, but from its position, it could have only been made from a woman's heel.

Rhaenys grabs the leaf with the heel mark and looks at it. She holds it up for her brother and cousins to see.

"Well, one thing I can say, it was no Northerner that was in this tower," said Rhaenys.

"How can you be sure?" asks Robb.

"Northern woman doesn't wear heels this deep or heavy. It is far too uncomfortable to walk around in the North, even in Winterfell. When they do wear heels, they generally only wear a quarter of an inch or an eighth of an inch of heels and that's generally only in cities and towns, not for traveling," said Rhaenys.

This was true, and it was common knowledge. Unlike the Eyrie, where its terrain was steep mountains that overlook the eastern coast of Westeros, the North didn't really have mountains, but they did have steep hills as far as the eye could see. Unlike most of the Seven Kingdoms, which was mostly flat with few mountains and hills, it was difficult to travel and walk around in heels for women.

"I didn't think you would know this," said Jon as Rhaenys turns to look at him. "You general hated those lessons with Septa Mordane."

"I do, I've always hated those lessons. I found them boring and tedious. I'm not some broad that will be wed off to some prince charming," said Rhaenys. Robb sniggers knowing she was referring to Sansa who was head over heels for Joffrey, Robert Baratheon's heir and the Crown Prince to the Iron Throne. "That doesn't mean I didn't pick up a few things,"

"If this is true, that means it's one of the King's guests that came here. There are few women who arrived with Robert Baratheon," said Aegon.

"Few indeed," said Robb.

"Let's see if we can find more clues," said Jon.

They venture upwards towards the tower and immediately reach the top. They open the door and this time there weren't surprise, it was open, it was banging on the doorway every now and then from the wind.

"It's been kicked open," said Aegon as he looks at it. The upper hinges were busted as the door was slightly hanging off its hinges and even then, the hinges were showing signs of slowly falling off.

"They didn't even bother to be subtle," said Robb.

"The leaves are disturbed in the center," said Aegon as he points the middle of the room.

Indeed, while there were many leaves gathered around the middle of the room, the center of the room showed signs of some disturbance. Many leaves had gathered around in one places where there were gaps between them. Rhaenys bends down and looks at something very interesting.

"What is it?" asks Robb.

Rhaenys picks up the leaf and shows it to them. The leaf was tampered, but there was some clear dried liquid on it.

"So, they were fucking in here," said Aegon.

"What?" said Jon as he looks at Aegon.

"They were, this is a woman juice that comes from her cunt. Meaning whoever had come in here, came in her to have sex, without being seen or getting caught," said Rhaenys.

"Meaning they weren't supposed to be together or have sex in the first place," said Robb.

Aegon looks by Rhaenys feet and saw something between the leaves. He walks forward and bends down and picks it up.

"What is it?" asks Rhaenys as she looks at her brother.

Aegon shows it to her and to Robb and Jon. It was a long strange of blonde hair.

"The only woman who had blonde hair is either Myrcella Baratheon and her mother Cersei Lannister," said Rhaenys.

"I seriously doubt it was Myrcella," said Aegon.

"Why you say that?" asks Robb.

"Because she's what… eight years old? I seriously doubt she even knows what sex is, or if she would even be having sex at her age," said Rhaenys.

Robb looks at her as does Jon, it was clear they knew who the culprit was.

"Then the queen was here, that means she was fucking someone who wasn't her husband. Which would explain why she would come here so she wouldn't be seen. That would mean, Bran saw who she was with," said Robb.

"We don't have enough proof," said Aegon.

"We have plenty," said Jon.

"Not enough. We need Bran to wake up and tell us what he saw. Yes, we've found the room disturbed, yes, we found a strand of golden hair, but we don't have any direct proof to accuse the queen," said Rhaenys.

"Also, even if Robert Baratheon is Ned Starks friend, he does, in fact, hate us, given the fact that our mother is a Targaryen," added Aegon. "He could easily accuse us of merely doing this to seize the Iron Throne. Meaning he would never believe us."

"You can't be serious," said Jon.

"Afraid so," said Rhaenys. "Robert Baratheon hates anyone who is a Targaryen."

"You're a Stark," said Jon.

"Not to Robert Baratheon. Don't you remember, after he had won his rebellion and sacked King's Landings, he made sure all Targaryen's were killed? Including Rhaegar's own children, Aegon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen. When he learns our mother, Visenya Targaryen Stark had given birth to me and my brother, he attempted to march north to slaughter us in our cribs. Ned Stark, Hoster Tully, and Jon Arryn stopped him. They force him to accept that we were Starks and not Targaryen's, even if we have the blood of a Targaryen. He is constantly reminded that we are the children of the enemy he swore to destroy. Not to mention, from what Lady Catelyn Stark says, I look like a Targaryen," said Rhaenys.

"You have to understand we have to have overwhelming proof. Yes, we found good solid evidence, but we need Bran to tell us what he saw here and in doing so, we can present this evidence to the King and then he will punish Cersei Lannister, but everything rests on what Bran tells us," said Aegon.

"Not to mention, I'm sure that the queen has a good grip on Robert Baratheon and the Courts in Kings Landing," added Rhaenys.

"Meaning we must have enough evidence to prove the Lannister's violated guest rights," said Aegon.

In the North, guest rights were considered sacred and it shouldn't under any circumstances, be broken. It was the most sacred law in the North. More so than any other region in the Seven Kingdoms. The Northerners believed that those that violated guest rights, would meet gruesome fates. Their own history of those who have violated guest rights has all met with tragic deaths. There are even several houses that have gone extinct because they have violated guests' rights and it was karma given to them by the act of the gods.

If Cersei Lannister did indeed attempt to kill Bran Stark, then the North would be screaming for her blood.

Aegon however noted, that tension was already mounting between the Iron Throne and the Northerners. He first took note of the tension when he was seven years old when several Northern Lords went to complain to Ned Stark about the 'southern' laws and taxes. Tensions were mounting quickly and dangerously between the North and the Iron Throne. If things didn't cool off soon, they could face a war.

"Father is soon taking off for King's Landing," said Robb. Aegon and Rhaenys turn to look at him. "he's going to accept the King's proposal and become the new Hand of the King,"

Aegon looks at his cousin.

"I don't like this, it's like he's walking to certain death," said Aegon.

"As long as Robert Baratheon is alive, the Lannister's won't dare harm Lord Stark," said Jon.

"I hope you're right," said Rhaenys. "I hope that they will be loyal to the crown and not to their greed."

"There is much to be done, not to mention that Robert Baratheon would merely execute us if we accuse his wife of violating guest rights," said Aegon.

Rhaenys lets out a small chuckle. "True," she says.

Robb and Jon said nothing knowing it was true. Robert Baratheon hated any children that were of Targaryen descendence and spent his years trying to wipe the family from the face of the Westeros. Even if Aegon and Rhaenys were Starks in both blood and in name, there were still Targaryen's in Robert Baratheon's eyes.

"Father is leaving soon, let's best say goodbye before it's too late to see him off," said Robb.

"Make sure, we keep this to ourselves, we have to wait to hear what Bran says," said Aegon as they nod their heads.

In saying that, the four of them walk down the stairs and walk back to the courtyard.

Jon quickly grabs his saddle as he was going to head to the wall with Uncle Benjen to join the Night's Watch. Robb was checking with Captain Jorey Cassel who was going to be traveling with Lord Stark with fifty of his men to protect and defend Lord Stark.

Job grabs his saddle and starts walking to his horse.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Bran?" asks Aegon as he watches Jon puts the saddle on his horse.

"He's not going to die, I know it," said Robb as he walks over to them.

"You Starks are hard to kill," said Jon as he ties his saddle to this horse. Ghost had come over and was waiting for Jon to leave.

"My mother?" asks Robb, knowing the relationship between Jon and Catelyn Stark was a difficult one.

Jon said nothing for a moment but nods his head. "She's been very kind," said Jon.

"Good, next time I see you, you'll be in all black," said Robb.

"It was always my color," said Jon with a smile.

"Farewell, Snow," said Robb.

"And you, Stark," said Jon.

With that said, the two half-brothers embrace each other and hug one another knowing this might be the last time they see each other in a long time. They grew up to together, they were raised together, they as close as real brothers could be, even if they were real brothers. Robb respected and value Jon greatly and Jon felt the same to Robb. They embrace each other for some time and didn't let go until the Bannermen announce they would be leaving soon.

"Take care of yourself, Jon," said Rhaenys who hugs her cousin as he hugs her back. "Here," Rhaenys said as she hands a large bag of dried meat to Jon. "for Ghost, I'm sure he'll be hungry, and this is to feed him when you can. You can eat some yourself if you want."

Jon grabs it and thanks her.

Aegon hugs Jon and as he hugs his cousin.

"You do realize what his means don't you," said Aegon as they broke. Jon looks at him. "I can't legitimize you as Jon Stark."

Jon smiles, knowing this was something Aegon had promise Jon since they were children and Jon said his greatest wish was to be legitimized as a Stark.

"Well, you can always do so when you become Warden of the North," said Jon with a smile.

Robb smiles and hands Jon a ring, it had the Direwolf sigil on it.

"You may not have our name Snow, but you're always welcome here, and you'll always be a Stark to us," said Robb.

Jon nods his head as he mounts his horse. Robb walks off as Aegon and Rhaenys mount their horses too.

They quickly took off with the rest of the riders who were getting ready to march south to Kings Landing. Surprising, only a few headings north to the Wall. Ser Benjen Stark, the First Ranger of the Night's Watch. Several other Rangers who had traveled with him. Jon Snow, Aegon Stark, and Rhaenys Stark along with several of their bannermen, and to their great surprise, Lord Tyrion Lannister, who wanted to come because he wishes to see the Wall and one of the great wonders in the world. A couple of Lannister's were traveling with him to keep him safe.

Upon reaching the fork in the road, where the King's party would be traveling south, and the Night's Watch would be heading North, Jon turns to his father, Ned Stark for one last time.

"It's a great honor in serving in the Night's Watch," said Lord Stark. "The Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years," as Benjen Stark stops his horse and turns around to look at his brother and 'son'. "and you are a Stark. You might not have my name, but you have my blood."

Jon looks down and swallows his throat. He looks up and knew this might be his last chance to get some answers, answers his father has never given him.

"Is my mother alive?" asks Jon at once. "Does she know about me? Where I am? Where I'm going? Does she care? What's her name?"

Lord Stark look a bit uncomfortable at Jon Snow asking about his mother. It was clear that Jon's mother was someone very dear to him. He licks his lips as he attempts to regain his composure.

"The next time we see each other, I promise you, I'll tell you everything about your mother. I promise," said Lord Stark.

Jon looks at his father and nods his head in understanding. He understood, this wasn't the place to speak and it was clearly a story about his mother, one that would require to be told by a hearth.

Lord Stark grabs Jon by the head and kisses him on his forehead.

"I'll see you soon, I promise," said Lord Stark as he turns and heads south. Jon, Aegon, and Rhaenys turn their horses and head north.

When they were up on the hill, Aegon turns around and looks at the retreating party that would be heading to King's Landing.

"What is it?" asks Rhaenys.

"Just a feeling," said Aegon as he watches his uncle, the man who has been like a father to him leave with the king's party. "like, we're never going to see him again."

Rhaenys looks at the retreating form of Ned Stark and watches him disappear down the hill.

"I hate to say this, but you're right, I cannot help but feel a terrible feeling that this is the last we've seen of our father," said Rhaenys.

After a couple of hours of riding, Lord Tyrion and the Lannister guards were starting to feel the effects of riding up the steep hill that was to Castle Black, as well as the cold. They quickly made camp and it was a good thing too, as it was soon going to be dark and that meant traveling would be more dangerous. Aegon and Rhaenys knew these woods, quickly found a place to set up camp. Ghost was resting by a tree near the bank of a river as the Stark bannermen quickly got a fire going. Lord Tyrion was sitting down reading a book.

Rhaenys watch the Lannister bannermen try to huddle close to the fire, they were clearly freezing.

"First time this far north?" Rhaenys asks as she throws a twig into the fire.

They look at her and their faces were indeed pale and turning a bit whiter.

"It's not even winter yet and you're already freezing," said Aegon in amusement.

"I have to admit that I am also a bit cold, how are you all so warm?" asks Lord Tyrion.

"We grew up here. This weather is more like a summer breeze for us. So, we're not even cold. The Wall is even colder, it is literally snowing all year long, every year. I heard that some lads even had their urine freeze when releasing," said Rhaenys.

"Sounds disturbing," said Lord Tyrion.

Aegon throws some stones in the fire.

"Why do you throw stones in the fire?" asks one of the Lannister bannermen.

Aegon looks at him and he cringes under Aegon's stare.

"He meant no disrespect, my Lord," said the other Lannister bannermen.

"It's not because I thought he meant disrespect, is why I look at him, it's more about his lack of understanding," said Aegon.

The Lannister bannermen look at him in confusion.

"Like a hearth, stones will gather heat, when night falls, the temperatures in these woods will drop below freezing. Even if the fire goes out, these stones will keep the earth beneath us warm to keep our body temperatures from freezing," said Rhaenys.

"That is very interesting to know," said Lord Tyrion. "so why are your bannermen, building like a wall around us?" asks Lord Tyrion as the Stark bannermen were digging a small trench around them and putting sticks up like a fence.

"It's to trap the heat in this area and it doesn't escape outwards. The more heat that is trapped, the warmer we'll be tonight," said Aegon.

A noise could be heard as Benjen Stark returns with a couple of Rangers from the Night's Watch with several men who look like prisoners.

"Awe, rapists," said Lord Tyrion. "They were given a choice no doubt, castration or the Wall. Surprisingly most chose the knife." Jon looks down as he begins to chew on his piece of meat. He tosses some to Ghost who immediately begins to snack on his share. "Not impress by your new brother?" asks Lord Tyrion. "Lovely thing about the Watch, you discard your old family and get a whole new one."

"Why do you like to read so much?" asks Jon.

"Look at me and tell me what you see?" asks Lord Tyrion.

"Is this a trick?" asks Jon in annoyance.

Rhaenys gets up and immediately go the river to get some water. Eating all that dried meat tends to make one thirsty. Aegon could see the two rapists who were on their way to join the Wall, were eyeing her greatly. They knew she was underage, and most likely a noble. Most likely she still had her flower, but they didn't care. Aegon could see the lust in their eyes. They knew the consequences of raping a noble, it was far worse than raping a commoner. For one, they could be subjected to brutal consequences, far worse than being sentenced to the Wall.

"What you see is a Dwarf. If I 'd been born a peasant, my family might have left me out in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are more expected of me, despite my short stature. My father was the Hand of the King under the Mad King for twenty years," said Lord Tyrion.

"Until your brother killed that king," said Jon.

Lord Tyrion look a bit unraveled by this and seem to be trying to regroup.

"Yes, until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king, and… my repulsive nephew will be king after him. I must do my part for the honor of my house. Wouldn't you agree? But how? Well, my brother has his sword and is one of the greatest knights in Westeros. I have my mind, and I tend to learn about politics, try to prove useful in politics, so I read, a mind needs books just like a sword needs a whetstone. That's why I read so much, Jon Snow," said Lord Tyrion. "And you? What's your story, bastard?"

"Ask me nicely, and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf," said Jon.

Tyrion chuckles as if he was enjoying talking to Jon Snow.

"A bastard boy, with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch, alongside his valiant brothers-in-arms," said Lord Tyrion.

"The Night's Watch protects the realm from…" began Jon.

"Ah, yes, yes, against grumpkins and snarks, and all the other monsters your wet nurse warned you about. You're a smart boy, you surely don't believe that nonsense," said Lord Tyrion as he returns to reading his book.

Aegon knew why Jon was joining the Night's Watch. It was because he wanted to escape his bastard status in Winterfell. With nothing to inherit or gain, he had almost nothing in Winterfell. Aegon would claim Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and the Lord Paramount of the North when he turns seventeen, in just three years. Most of the Starks would enter political marriages for alliances to the Stark family and for the North. Already, Lord Rickard Karstark was trying to wed his only daughter, Alys Karstark to Robb Stark to strengthen the ties between the Starks and Karstarks. Sansa had recently entered a marriage alliance with the Baratheon's, as she would marry Joffrey Baratheon when she turns fifteen, something that she was thrilled about.

Jon wouldn't get married off to a noblewoman. He didn't have the Stark name and he would most likely be looked down upon because of his bastard status. Aegon promise Jon to legitimize him as soon as he was Lord of Winterfell, but Jon suspected the king would never accept that. Which is why he was going to join the Night's Watch, where he could be among others of lesser status and he wouldn't feel so bad about his bastard status.

Aegon gets up and walks over to the prisoners who continue to watch Rhaenys closely. No doubt they were hoping to rape her in the middle of the night the first chance they got.

Aegon kicks their feet causing them to snap back to reality and looks at Aegon.

"Any of you even think of touching my sister, I'll skin you both alive and feed your cock down your throats," said Aegon as they look at him. Both look horrified at the thought.

Benjen looks at him who was taking a short nap and raise an eyebrow.

Tyrion watches what happen and turns back to Jon.

"He's joking right?" asks Lord Tyrion.

"Afraid not," said Jon.

"Everything is better, with some wine in the belly," said Lord Tyrion as he hands his flask to Jon.

"I can't drink, I'm only fourteen," said Jon as he hands the flask back to Lord Tyrion.

"Surely, you're joking, when can you drink wine?" asks Lord Tyrion.

"Not till my marriage, or when I turn twenty," said Jon.

"Well, you're never getting married, so that means you have to wait six more years till you taste wine, why is that?" asks Tyrion.

"It's the law in the North," said Jon.

"Surely it doesn't appeal to you anymore, you're in the Night's Watch now," said Lord Tyrion.

"I'm not in the Night's Watch yet," said Jon.

Rhaenys comes back and puts a bowl of water over the fire to allow the water to boil.

 **Winterfell**

Robb walks over and opens the window as Lady Catelyn Stark was knitting beside Bran who was laying down in bed. Robb had just agreed to make appointments and other arrangements in Winterfell given the fact that his mother wouldn't and was unwilling to leave her sons' bed. The direwolves were howling in the night which was unusual as they were mostly quiet at nights.

"When was the last time, you had these windows open?" asks Robb as fresh air enters the room. His mother said nothing. "When was the last time you even left this room?"

"I have to take care of him, I have to make sure he's healthy, safe," said Lady Catelyn Stark.

"He's not going to die, mother," said Robb in a loud voice. "Maester Luwin says the dangers have passed and he's in no immediate danger."

"What if he's wrong?" said Catelyn Stark. "Bran needs me."

"Rickon needs you," said Robb. "he's only six years old and he's worried about his mother. He doesn't know what is happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my legs, crying…"

"Close the windows!" said Catelyn Stark as she could no longer stand the direwolves howling. "I can't stand it! Please make them stop!"

Robb turns back to look outside and pales at what he sees.

"Fire," Robb said. "you stay here, I'll come back," said Robb as he leaves the room to help deal with the fire.

Lady Catelyn Stark gets up to close the windows. She could see the fire in the distance. She closes it and turns around, only to see a man in a black outfit standing there.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said. "no one is supposed to be here," he said as he turns to Bran Stark who was lying in the bed. "It's a mercy. He's dead already."

The assassin pulls out a dagger and quickly moves to kill Bran, but Catelyn immediately intervenes by putting herself between her son's would-be assassin. She, however, was quickly and easily overpowered and thrown aside.

A sudden growl could be heard and as the assassin turns to see the source, the last thing he saw was the jaws of a direwolf sinking into his throat and crushing the windpipe and his bone, he was unable to scream as he quickly chokes on his own blood before Summer the direwolf, Bran's beloved direwolf, tears out his throat. He falls to the floor gargling on his own blood before he dies a slow death.

Catelyn Stark looks at her savior and sees that Summer quickly curls up on the bed beside by Bran's feet and lays down, undisturbed that he just killed someone. Lady Catelyn Stark didn't support the idea of her children raising direwolves, but now she was respecting the direwolves even more. Even she couldn't deny Bran's direwolf protected him in his hour of need. She knew if they didn't have these direwolves, she and Bran would be dead right now.

The guards obviously heard the commotion and quickly enter the room to see what was going on. They saw the dead assassin on the ground and Lady Catelyn Stark looking aghast at what just happen.

Robb quickly enters, and he quickly registers what happens.

"Take his body to Maester Luwin. In the meantime, search all of Winterfell for any other outsides that don't belong here, he might not have been working alone," said Robb.

They nod their heads and immediately grab the would-be assassin body and carry it to Maester Luwin's chambers.

Robb bends down and looks at his mother.

"Are you alright?" asks Robb.

Catelyn Stark nods her head, still a bit shaken at what she witnessed.

"Aegon and Rhaenys suspicions were correct after all, someone did want Bran dead after all," said Robb.

Catelyn Stark looks at her oldest son.

"You knew," she said in shock.

"We suspected, we had no proof," said Robb.

"Why would anyone want to kill Bran, he's only ten years of age and…"

"We think he may have seen something, something he wasn't supposed to see. Something to do with the queen," said Robb. Catelyn looks at her son in surprise. "That's why we suspect the queen or the person who was with the queen push Bran from that tower in an attempt to kill him and to prevent him from telling anyone what he saw,"

"What of the guards that were outside?" asks Catelyn Stark.

"Dead," said Robb. "apparently they didn't know what hit them. They were clearly poison as we found small darts in their necks."

"We have to tell people, Ned…" Catelyn began.

"No, father is being watched by the Lannister's as we speak, we send word to him, and it will put him in grave dangers. I will send a raven to Castle Black to alert Aegon and Rhaenys. They need to know, and they will decide our next move," said Robb.

"Aegon Stark is not Lord of Winterfell yet," said Catelyn Stark.

"It was because of him, that we were able to save Bran," said Robb. "Let tell me be the one to tell them the news, if we're all in agreement we'll tell father, but we all must agree together."

Catelyn Stark nods her head. Robb bends down and picks up the dagger.

"That's what the assassin tried to use to kill Bran," said Catelyn as she stands up.

"This is Valyrian Steel!" examines Robb. "Custom made, in perfect condition, this isn't something a mere assassin would have."

"There aren't many Valyrian Steel daggers are there?" asks Catelyn.

"There are records that there is barely a hundred Valyrian steel swords, and even that is exaggerated as there is only twenty being accounted for. Daggers are even less common. There might be only seven in Westeros. We need someone who is an expert on Valyrian Steel to tell us more and how owns this dagger," said Robb.

"Who would know such things?" asks Catelyn.

Robb leans back unsure himself because there was really no expert in Valyrian Steel, the metal was so rare that no one was able to collect one let alone two of these weapons.

"We have to figure out more, I'm posting guards all over the floor. No one will attempt to kill Bran again," said Robb.

 **The Next Day – The Wall**

Aegon was riding in the front with Benjen and Jon. Rhaenys was beside him and his threat did send a chill down the convicted rapist's spines as they didn't even attempt to get near Rhaenys.

They were slowly making their way up the hill, and they could finally see the Wall in its glory, as well as sightings of Castle Black. The Wall indeed was massive, more than eight hundred meters tall. And nearly a hundred feet thick of snow and ice in width.

They rode forward and Aegon couldn't help but wonder just how many Night's Watch was going to be staring at his sister. She was perhaps the first female they've seen in years, assuming they haven't been sneaking off to Moles Town. Though Aegon serious doubt the whores in Mole Town were even as half as beautiful as his sister. His sister was elegant of beauty and perfection. She had long blonde hair that blew in the wind so perfectly. She had a graceful figure that shows no hints of scars or extra weight. If she was in the southern kingdoms, every male would be chasing her like dogs on a leash. Regardless of their marital status.

Aegon walks on his horse as they soon stood in front of Castle Black gates. The gates look like they've seen better days. The gates were black indeed, but they were showing signs of wear and tear and look like they've been repeatedly repaired. A single horn blow was heard as the gates open.

They ride in and quickly got off their horses, as expected every male that was in Castle Black stops what they were doing to look at Rhaenys. She gets off her horse, aware that all eyes were on her.

Benjen Stark rides in and no one bow or saluted him, as he was the First Ranger they were supposed to.

"Get back to work ya'll filth!" shouted an elderly man who was clearly acting like he was in charge.

They pretended to get back to work but they were merely pretending as they were continuing to stare at Rhaenys.

Aegon gets off his horse and follows Benjen Stark to where Lord Commander Jorah Mormont was standing. A big man, he stood with authority and respect, and it showed.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark, what I have to owe this pleasure?" asks Lord Commander Mormont.

"We need to talk," said Aegon as he steps forward and Lord Commander Mormont ushers them inside his office. Tyrion Lannister follows them as does Benjen Stark.

"What is troubling you?" asks Commander Mormont.

"A few days ago, we executed a deserter from the Night's Watch," said Aegon as he sits down in the chair in front of Mormont's desk. Rhaenys does the same. Benjen Stark walks over the small dresser next to the wall and leans back on it, listening closely. It was clear he knew the story from his brother, but he wanted to hear his niece and nephew say it.

"How is this important?" asks Lord Tyrion.

"Before we cut his head off, we offered him to say his last words. He claims to have seen White Walkers," said Rhaenys.

Commander Mormont pause as he sets his cup down.

"Did he say anything specific?" asks Commander Mormont.

"No," said Aegon. "which is why I have to ask have there been any unusual reports or missing Rangers?"

"There have, not really been any unusual reports, the only thing we have to reports is that the wilding sightings are increasing more and more. It's getting to the point were we don't have enough Rangers to respond. There have been fifty missing Rangers in the past two weeks alone, more than we've ever had," said Benjen.

"Deserters?" said Lord Tyrion.

"Not likely," said Commander Mormont.

"Something is going on north of the wall," said Rhaenys.

"My men have been reporting more and more wildings that are slipping past the wall. In the past two weeks alone, we may have killed at least a thousand of them. There is something happening north of the wall that we don't know. Something is scaring wildings and forcing them into our lands. We need answers, we need to know what is scaring the wildlings so much that they're starting to overrun our lands," said Aegon.

"How is this a problem?" asks Lord Tyrion.

"Wildlings are already entered our lands in the thousands within a week within three months' time, they're numbers will be great enough to start attacking castles and numerous settlements," said Aegon.

"We need permission to raise an army to counter this threat. Our lands are under siege here," said Rhaenys.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" asks Commander Mormont.

"Not you, him," said Rhaenys as she turns to Lord Tyrion.

Lord Tyrion lowers his flask as he looks at them.

"Me?" said Lord Tyrion.

"Your sister is the queen. You need to convince her and the king that we need to raise an army to counter the wildlings before their numbers grow so large that they'll overwhelm us. So many lords are already complaining that they're lands are under siege. If something isn't done soon, we'll be facing revolts from countless lords and attacks from wildings," said Rheanys.

"You honestly don't believe that the wildlings will seriously pose a threat," said Lord Tyrion.

"A wilding we capture a couple days ago said more are coming, but nothing to what is coming soon. A wilding a former Ranger of the Night's Watch by the name of Mance Ryder, has united over a hundred wildling clans under his banner, it is said his forces are over five hundred thousand strong and his numbers are growing with each passing day. They said he is planning to assault the Seven Kingdoms to take over," said Aegon.

Lord Tyrion lowers his flask and looks at Aegon closely.

"Five hundred thousand?" repeated Lord Tyrion.

"And growing," said Rhaenys.

"We don't know how accurate this report is, but all we can say, this is a very large army that is gathering and if they make it south of the wall, they will destroy everything and everyone they come across before they can meet an army that can stop them," said Aegon.

"There is barely a thousand of us now," said a voice from the door. Everyone turns to see the Maester of the Night's Watch standing there as he walks forward.

"If we are hit by such a force, not even we can repel them. While there are some good fighters amongst us, most of these boys are going to die. We can't repel such a force if they attack us at full strength," said Commander Mormont.

"How many winters have you seen Lord Tyrion?" asks Maester Aemon.

"Eight, no… nine. They said the year of my name day was three years long," said Lord Tyrion.

"This summer has been nine years long, now we have gotten reports from the Citadel that the weather is slowly beginning to change. The Starks are always right, Winter is Coming. This winter will be long, and perhaps over twenty years long. The longest we've ever had or seen since the White Walkers walked amongst us," said Maester Aemon.

"You don't honestly believe the White Walkers are real, do you?" said Lord Tyrion.

"I want to believe there aren't any White Walkers. I want to believe they were merely stories told us as children to frighten us. However, without a doubt, as wildlings who are fleeing south and terrorizing our lands, they are telling all the same thing, they have seen White Walkers. They are coming in numbers it is very concerning us. I want to say they are letting their imagination run wild, but as our father says, it's always wise to prepare for the worse, and hope for the best. There is something happening north of the Wall, and it's causing the Wildlings to flee south and invade our lands. If they overwhelm out lands, how long do you think before they go further south and create have and chaos in your lands? We cannot call the Banners, without the King's permission, and without it being an act of war against the Iron Throne. Convince your sister to pursue the king to allow the North to build a militant to counter the wildlings, and whatever it is, that is tormenting them," asks Rhaenys.

"You do realize it's not that simple," said Lord Tyrion.

"Is the North not a part of the Seven Kingdoms? Is the crown not sworn to defend the North when we ask for help? I seem to remember it was because of the North that we help both Robert Baratheon become the king of the Seven Kingdoms, and in doing so, help Cersei become the queen with her son, your nephew becoming the future king. You owe us, and must repay this debt," said Aegon.

Lord Tyrion was silent as he listens to these words. It was hard to argue against it as House Stark did help the union between House Baratheon and House Lannister become one to create a new royal family. The North really didn't ask much in return, and it was hard to argue the fact that North did help the union between Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister.

"I'll speak to my family, I cannot promise any results, but I will speak to them and get them help. Since the Night Watch needs more men and supplies, we'll send more people to the Wall. I know King's Landing is starting to get overflowed with prisoners, so I'll send most of them to you at once," said Lord Tyrion.

Aegon and Rhaenys get up and hug their uncle goodbye. They walk out to see Ser Allister Throne, the Pit Master, or the Night's Watch Master-At-Arms, have the new recruits attack Jon who he seems to love to belittle. It only took one swing of Jon's sword to send the new recruits on the ground and yielding unwilling to face him anymore. They were all in sparing gear and wielding sparring swords, which were dull swords that were used to practice using real swords, they just couldn't cut anyone or really do any serious damage to anyone, but they still could hurt if they didn't use sparing gear.

The first boy, a boy who look sixteen years of age, walks forward and makes a wild swing, it was clear he's never fought with a sword before, misses and Jon easily hits him the face which breaks his nose sending him bending over as he packs away, with blood dripping down his face and down his sparring gear.

"Next," shouted Ser Allister.

Aegon and Rhaenys lean on the rail watching closely.

A boy, whom the others called 'Pyp' walks forward and swings, Jon merely leans back allowing Pyp's sword to swing past him and quickly thrust his sword forward hitting Pip in the stomach sending him backwards holding his stomach in pain.

Ser Allister Thorne looks disappointed as he gives a quick look at Pip who was moaning on the ground as he holds his stomach. "Next," he shouted.

One of the rapists that had journeyed with Aegon and Rhaenys as they head to Castle Black steps forward and holds his sword with confidence. He attacks but his friend, the other rapists suddenly rushes forward and attempts to attack Jon by his blindside. Jon blocks the first rapist blow and brings his sword up to block his friend's attack. With their swords blocking each other, Jon quickly hits the first man in the stomach before he hits the second man in the ribs causing both men to fall on the ground moaning as they try to nurse their wounds and whatever pride they had.

Ser Allister Throne merely sighs as he looks at Jon. Clearly unhappy with this outcome. "Well, Lord Snow," he said in defeat. "It appears you're the least useless person here," he said to Jon as Jon puts down his sparing sword. "Go clean yourselves up, there is only so much I can stomach in a single day," said Ser Allister as he walks off in a foul mood.

"Charming man," said Lord Tyrion who was watching behind them with Commander Mormont. Uncle Benjen wasn't anywhere to be seen, clearly, he was off doing his Rangers duties.

"I don't need him to be charming, I need him to train these runaways and boys into men of the Night's Watch," said Commander Mormont.

"How is that going?" asks Lord Tyrion.

Commander Mormont sighs as he watches the recruits enter the recruit armory. "Slowly," admitted Commander Mormont.

"Jon is quite the fighter isn't he," said Rhaenys as she watches Jon enter the recruit armory.

"Indeed, I'm thinking of making him my Steward," said Commander Mormont.

Aegon and Rhaenys look at him.

"Why?" asks Aegon.

"He has a good heart and is greatly skilled. I want to groom him for command," said Commander Mormont.

"Place him in the Rangers," said Aegon as he turns back to see Jon putting up his sparring gear from the window.

"Why?" asks Commander Mormont.

"I do like the idea of you taking him under your wing and grooming him for command, but he is better served as a leader on the front lines. That means the Rangers, not to mention I know the Stewards don't get a lot of respect, even in the Night Watch, plus if you make him a Steward, then I know Ser Allister Thorne will be giving him a hard time and making his life miserable. If he is a Ranger, Ser Allister cannot command him, only you and our Uncle Benjen Stark can command him. Jon is young, but he respects the chain of command. You don't have to send him out on patrols North of the Wall. You can keep him here, learning about the Night Watch, it's structured, it's ordered, everything. You can make him stand by you and attend you as a 'bodyguard'. This will keep him somewhat as your Steward, while he'll also be a legal Ranger," said Aegon.

"Why should I listen to you?" asks Commander Mormont.

Aegon turns to look at the seasoned veteran.

"Do I really have to play that card as to why you should listen to what I say?" said Aegon.

Lord Commander Mormont looks at him. As the Heir to Winterfell and the future Lord of Winterfell, the Night's Watch did have to listen to House Stark. Mostly because the Night's Watch defends the northern borders of the North on behalf of the North. They were a neutral party in the conflicts between the seven kingdoms, but during times of peace, even if it came to regarding the roles of their members, House Stark does have a say in what goes on and can at times, even overrule the Lord Commander. House Stark as also the primary supplier of weapons and food for the Night's Watch and many men in the Night's Watch respected House Stark. Finally, Commander Mormont nods his head.

"Very well," he said.

Aegon and Rhaenys walk down the stairs and immediately head into the recruits armory. They could see Pyp, and a boy named Rast had Jon by the arms with Grenn threating to cut Jon's throat open with a knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Rhaenys as she made her presence known. They turn to look at her and even though she was a girl of fourteen, they could see the Direwolf sigil on her chest meaning she was from House Stark and it didn't take them long to realize this was Rhaenys Stark, the heiress of Winterfell. They look at Aegon and realize he was the heir to Winterfell.

"Why shouldn't we slit his throat?" asks Grenn.

"If you heard what Ser Allister said, Jon grew up in Winterfell, even if he's a Snow and a bastard, he is my cousin, meaning if you harm my cousin, I'll kill you all where you stand,' said Rhaenys.

They look at her in confusion and could see that she did have a sword on her and they knew it wasn't a sparring sword, but a real one. They didn't know how skilled she was with a sword, but they knew with only sparring weapons and gear around them, she could easily kill them. They let go of Jon and Grenn hides his knife.

"I know you're all upset that you got beaten easily, but wouldn't it be wiser to simply ask Jon what he knows and for him to teach you his skills?" said Aegon as the three recruits look at each other before looking back at Aegon. "Clean yourselves up, and in an hour, return to the training yards and Jon will give you some lessons," said Aegon.

They took this as a cue to leave and do so, leaving Jon with his cousins.

"Jon, if you're going to survive out here, you need to make friends. The best way to make friends is to teach these people what you learn under Ser Rodrick. You are the only one here, other than Uncle Benjen, who has been trained by a Master-at-Arms, they haven't. Most of them, if not all of them, have never held a weapon in their life. If you want to prove yourself, if you want to do well in the Night's Watch, teach these recruits what you know, and you'll survive with many people here not only respecting you but also following you," said Aegon.

"Why should I? I'm better than any of them," said Jon in annoyance.

"Being better, doesn't mean you're better than they are," said Rhaenys in annoyance and Jon falls silent as he looks at his cousin. "You wish to do well, you wish to be in the Night's Watch. You need to make friends, you cannot do everything alone. You will last much longer if you are helping the recruits and most of the brothers of the Night's Watch instead of acting superior and mightier than they are. You were raised better than this."

Jon looks at her and nods his head.

"Teach them, guide them, you have great knowledge, and you can make this Night's Watch into something again. This isn't Winterfell. You're not training with people who have been practicing the sword like we have. This is new for them, and that means there are new rules you must learn. Make friends with some of these people, I can see many of them are good people. Do that, and your life here will be much more pleasant," said Aegon.

"If Ser Allister gives you trouble and let us know and we'll deal with him," said Rhaenys.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark, the Lord Commander has prepared rooms for you," said a member of the Night's Watch.

"See you, Jon, we're leaving by morning, so we might not see you again for some time, but do take care of yourself," said Rhaenys.

Jon nods his head and gives them a smile.

Aegon and Rhaenys walk out the recruit's armor and follow the Night Watch brother to their room. The sun was slowly starting to set, but they head to their rooms and giving how the Night's Watch condition was, they didn't trust the food.

* * *

Author Notes: Trouble is brewing. Remember these simple words from Training Day 'it's not what you know, it's what you can prove' Aegon and Rhaenys know this well. Even though they have evidence that points to the Queen, they don't have nothing solid to direct her to Bran's accident. No witnesses, no solid evidence that points otherwise.

So they'er trying to get what informatin they can before they make a move on the Queen.

More will be revealed in the next chapter.

Please like and review.


	3. Threats of War

**Divergence and Calamity**

 **Author Notes:** So I have been reading the reviews that two hundred thousand men is far too much for any army to have as well as fund. So I've reduced the army size to eighty-five thousand with only sixty-eight thousand only being warriors. More will be explain in this chapter. The fixes have been made in the previous chapters as well.

 **Chapter 03: Threats of War**

Aegon and Rhaenys woke up before sunrise and quickly mounted their horses with their bannermen ready beside them. Thankfully, the hundreds of 'lonely' men in Castle Black didn't attempt to sneak into Rhaneys's room and rape her, and there were many convicted and former rapists in Castle Black.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark," said Maester Aemon as he walks down the stairs slowly, as an old man who was blind he relied on his memory to walk around Castle Black, having been at Castle Black for, well according to some, over fifty years. He was slow as he approaches them, given he was starting to have mobility problems, "A raven came last night, from Winterfell, it's addressed for you both," said Maester Aemon as he holds the scroll to them from his hands.

Aegon grabs the scroll and opens it to read the letter. He tried to keep his face straight, but the news disturbed him. Aegon passes the scroll to his sister and she reads it as well.

"Thank you, Maester Aemon," said Aegon with a nod.

"You sure you're staying Lord Tyrion?" asks Rhaenys from her horse to Lord Tyrion who was on the balcony with Commander Mormont.

"Just for a couple more days. I really want to see the top of the Wall, I hear it's a sight to behold," said Lord Tyrion.

"Get to work, you scum!" shouted Ser Allister as he kicks several recruits who was sparring with Jon and he was teaching them what he knew as he kept kicking the recruits as they back away from the former knight who was clearly in a foul mood. He made to strike Pyp, but Jon grabs his wrist to prevent him from hitting Pyp.

"That's enough," said Jon.

"That's it, Lord Snow! You're going to be cleaning the shits for as long you stay here," snarls Ser Allister.

"You seem to be a poor Master-at-Arms, Ser Allister," said Rhaenys.

Ser Allister removes Jon grip on his wrist by thrusting his arm down and turns to face Rhaenys.

"I am a dedicated knight, I will not have my honor question by a mere… girl!" snarls Ser Allister.

"Yes, I wonder just how many cocks you sucked just to get knighted," said Rhaenys. Ser Allister glares at her menacingly as if he wishes nothing more than to strangle her with his bare hands. Salvia could be seen coming down his mouth as his teeth were clutch tight together. "You are hereby stripped of your duties as Master-at-Arms and hereby sentence to sentry duties on top of the wall from dusk to dawn."

"You can't order me what to do, you cannot even command the Night's Watch!" snarls Ser Allister.

"Then I order it, now get to the Wall, Ser Allister," said Lord Commander Mormont.

Ser Allister turns to look at the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch but apparently, he knew better than to challenge him, he turns and quickly walks towards the elevator and disappears as he heads up.

"Jon, I'm making you a Ranger of the Night's Watch, as well as the new Master-at-Arms, make sure you train these boys to fight and to fight well. There are many dangers that will be coming, and we need them ready," said Rhaenys.

Jon nods his head.

"How can you make decisions in the Night's Watch, when you're not in it?" asks Pyp.

Rhaenys looks at him and he looks like he oversteps his boundaries by speaking to an heiress and future lady of Winterfell. It was apparent that he knew the consequences of speaking to her without permission or being address.

"The Starks have manned the Wall for centuries, in some cases, dating back thousands of years. The first Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was a Stark who founded the Night's Watch. It is true many of you will come from all over the Seven Kingdoms, but the Stark has always been a part of the Night's Watch order. So, in many ways, even if it's not official, the Night's Watch are the guardians of the Northern borders, and they do this on behalf of the Starks. We're the ones who send you the food, weapons and help maintain the Wall. Though we can only do so much without the Iron Throne breathing down our necks," said Aegon.

"If Ser Allister gives you any trouble, let us know, we'll deal with him," said Rhaenys.

They nod their head, Aegon and Rhaenys lead the Stark bannermen out the gate and quickly head back to Winterfell. They rode quickly and fast as the news they got was disturbing. Even if it wasn't written, they knew something had happened in Winterfell. Robb had only stated with Ned Stark gone, he needed them back as the stewards and guards needed direction from a leader and they were the heirs to Winterfell. Apparently, there was a hidden message that Aegon and Rhaenys understood, something had happened in Winterfell and they were needed immediately.

Because they were literally racing down the Kings Road to Winterfell and not just riding at a slow pace, they were able to reach Winterfell within three hours.

They had the bannermen grab the horses and even though the horses can run up and down the North, that didn't mean they weren't tired. Aegon quickly turns to the castle where Robb comes out and hugs Aegon and Rhaenys.

"What is it?" asks Aegon.

"We're going to meet in the Godswood. Come quickly," said Robb as he leads Aegon and Rhaenys towards the Godswood. The Godswood was a very sacred place to the Northern and especially to the Starks. Many Starks have been married under this very tree, including Aegon and Rhaenys own mother and father, Brandon Stark and Visenya Targaryen. The Godswood was also a place for meditation, prayer, relaxation, and where many would make their vows and oaths to someone they were marrying or swearing allegiance to. No acts of violence were allowed within the Godswood.

Apparently Lady Stark was there with Ser Rodrick Cassel, Maester Luwin, along with Theon Greyjoy.

"What news?" asks Aegon as he stood before the group.

"Show him," said Robb as he stood by his cousin's side as Rhaenys stood by her brother.

Ser Rodrick Cassel pulls out a dagger of a unique design out from under a cloth he was holding.

"That's not a northern weapon," said Rhaenys.

"No, my Lady, it is not," said Rodrick.

"A man tried to kill Bran two nights ago. He was clearly hired to silence Bran before he could wake up. Robb told me the basics of what you have discovered. I understand why you didn't tell me, but with this, I believe the Lannister's push Bran off that tower," said Lady Catelyn Stark.

"Where is this man?" asks Aegon at once.

"Summer tore out his throat," said Robb.

"What happens to the guards we put around Bran's room?" asks Rhaenys.

"They were killed, so I put the liberty of stationing more guards around Bran's room and his floor. Only a few Stewards are allowed on his floor and the guards have been carefully selected," said Robb.

"The queen must be afraid. She may strike again soon," said Rhaenys.

"With this dagger, we might be able to prove the queen violated guests' rights in killing Bran,"

"Doubtful," said Aegon.

"Can I see that dagger?" asks Rhaenys.

"Of course, my Lady," said Ser Rodrick as he hands the dagger to her. She grabs it and looks at it.

"Someone has tried to kill my son, twice. I will not rest until justice has been met," said Lady Catelyn Stark.

"I can only guess that Bran saw something he wasn't supposed to see. Perhaps the queen's secret lover and Bran saw them in the act," said Aegon.

"If that's true, how can we be sure that the children of the queen are the king's heir?" asks Robb.

"I am willing to stake my life that the Lannister's are involved. There is already many rumors and suspicion surrounding them about their loyalty to the Crown," said Lady Catelyn.

"This dagger, you're certain Bran's assassin had this?" asks Rhaenys as she continues to examine the dagger. She removes the dagger from the sheath and looks at the blade. It was Valyrian Steel.

"I swear it, by the old gods and the new that is the dagger the man tried to use to murder my son," said Catelyn Stark.

"That weapon is far too fine for such a man to have, which means someone gave it to him and paid him to kill Bran," said Ser Rodrick.

"I agree, Valyrian Steel and the handle is Dragonbone," said Rhaenys.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother? If it's war I want… it's a war I'll give them," said Robb.

"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you," said Theon.

"What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood?" said Maester Luwin as Robb and Theon fall silent. They knew this place was sacred and fighting and violence wasn't allowed here. "Too easily the words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. I do have to press that Lord Stark must be told of this."

"Robb, you are not allowed to do anything unless I say. While Lady Catelyn Stark does rule of Winterfell in Lord Stark's place, do not forget that she's merely a caretaker of Winterfell," said Aegon.

"So, you're going to nothing while the queen attempts to murder my brother?" said Robb in disbelief at what his cousin was saying.

"Of course, not Robb, you know me better than that. However, the queen is the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. We need proof, proof we can convict her with enough evidence the king will have no choice but to take action," said Aegon.

"Agree, we simply cannot go to the king or to King's Landing and openly accuse the queen of attempting to kill Bran Stark, when we don't really have proof. Though I do suspect I know the person who may have ordered the assassination on Bran, if not order it, is a part of the plot," said Rhaenys.

Everyone turns to look at her.

"Who?" asks Lady Stark at once.

"Joffrey Baratheon," said Rhaenys.

"The prince? Why would you accuse him?" asks Theon. Robb looks at Rhaenys with undivided attention, as does everyone else.

"This hilt design is unique and most likely it's the only one of its kind," said Rhaenys as she sheaths the blade and holds the dagger up for everyone to see the hilt. "When we were leaving Winterfell, I saw Joffrey had this on his belt next to his sword as he was riding away. I will never forget that hilt design."

"The Lannister's do generally shit gold. They would be able to afford a Valyrian steel dagger, as well as a Dragonbone for the handle. My guess is, they gave this to Joffrey for his last name day," said Robb.

"What reason would Joffrey have to kill Bran?" asks Aegon with disbelief in his voice. It was no secret that Robb, Aegon, Rhaenys along with Theon and Jon didn't like the prince, but they don't go around accusing people of things.

"You don't think Joffrey is the one that ordered the hit?" asks Rhaenys.

"I'm neither denying nor accepting the possible that Joffrey is involved. Joffrey is the queen oldest son. Even if Joffrey was carrying this dagger, the queen could have easily acquired it for herself, or anyone she was with who spends a great amount of time with them. We need proof. Something that can tie the queen to what has happened to Bran," said Aegon.

"What more proof do we need?" asks Lady Catelyn Stark.

"Do not let your emotions blind you Lady Stark," said Rhaenys at once. Lady Catelyn looks at her niece. "The queen and Joffrey could easily say the dagger was stolen from them from a numerous of people. Their guardsmen stole it and sold it for some gold. They could make up numerous stories to claim their innocence. No doubt they already have. I'm willing to bet they have spies in the North, meaning they will hear the assassin has failed."

"I fear we may be pushed into war," said Aegon in a slow voice.

"Then I am ready to fight," said Robb.

"Maester Luwin, just in case, writes scrolls that will rally the Banners, but do not send them out yet, just keep them ready just in case," said Aegon.

"There hasn't been a war since Robb's birth. We've had nearly fifteen years of peace and if we're suddenly thrown into a war, we'll need to raise men and supplies," said Ser Rodrick.

"Already done," said Rhaenys.

They turn to look at her and Aegon who didn't even look guilty.

"What, you honestly believe we weren't expecting a war to erupt? We could see it coming when we were merely five years old,' said Rhaenys.

"What you mean?" asks Robb.

"Remember four years ago, we appeal to Lord Stark to raise a militant to repel a wildling incursion?" said Rhaenys.

"Yes, the king and the small council gave their permission for you to raise a militant of ten thousand to counter the increase of wildlings," said Theon.

"Our militant quickly rose and within these past four years, we have over eighty-five thousand people under us. Only sixty-eight thousand of them, are actually warriors," said Aegon.

"The rest are mostly blacksmiths, builders, and stewards," said Rhaenys.

"How in the hell did you raise an army of sixty-eight thousand? Better yet, how do you keep them hidden? Even from the Spider?" asks Lady Catelyn Stark at once.

"Most of the western side of the North along with its southern central part is covered in forest. There is forest north of us, but not as large as those areas. The North is bigger than all the other kingdoms, big enough to fit all the other Kingdoms in the North. Meaning we have more terrain than any other. I would say nearly forty percent of our territory is unpopulated and hardly ever traveled to, making it easy to hide the militant from even the Spider. We also have the third small population with an estimate of over seven hundred and fifty thousand people in the North. Only the Iron Isles and Dorne population are smaller than ours. Almost every other region has a far bigger population. Finding people to join our militant wasn't hard, it was very easy," said Rhaenys.

"How?" asks Robb.

"We're blessed and lucky. We weren't born as peasants, we were born as nobles and nobles under House Stark, so we have very little trouble or concerns. However, barely a hundred thousand people in the North have professions and are working. Almost everyone else is struggling and trying to find some ways to meet ends meet. When we were recruiting, many people answered. Once they learn they could earn a decent wage and just learn how to fight, cook, clean, build, or make weapons, they began to come in waves," said Aegon.

"How did you get supplies and weapons and gear for them?" asks Ser Rodrick.

"The North does have some mines. Not nearly as much as the Westerlands and we don't have gold mines, but we can farm these," said Rhaenys as she reaches for her necklace and pulls out a piece of ore that was hanging from it. She hands it to Maester Luwin. The ore was a dark grey color. Maester Luwin twirls it in his hands as he eyes it carefully.

"This is... Adamantine!" Maester Luwin said in shock.

"Adamantine?" repeated Theon in confusion.

"It's the second strongest metal in the world, just behind Valyrian Steel. Adamantine is literally three times stronger than steel itself, it's also the third the weight of steel. Valyrian steel is said to be five times stronger than Adamantine, but at least seven times lighter. It was said to have been lost to us for thousands of years. Some people say Adamantine is the weapons of the gods," said Ser Rodrick.

"We have been making not only weapons and armor out of Adamantine but also selling its ores to the Iron Bank. We have literally been making a fortune in the past two years alone then what Tywin Lannister has made in the past five years," said Rhaenys.

"And you never thought of sharing this with our family?" said Robb.

"We couldn't. it would be suspicious the North was suddenly overflowing with gold," said Aegon.

"So, we kept it hidden, waiting for the day to use it when the times comes for it," said Rhaenys.

"Why did you raise such an army? You were only allowed to raise ten thousand men," said Lady Stark.

"Because we knew this was going to happen," said Aegon. Everyone looks at him. "Yes, I know me, and my sister is a Stark by blood and carry our father's name. However, we're also Targaryen's through our mother. Meaning with our aunt and uncle in exile in Essos, we have a claim to the Iron Throne. Robert Baratheon and the Lannister's know this. It would have been a matter of time before they turn their eye to us and attempt to eliminate us before we got hold enough to claim the throne and plunge the realm into civil war, again."

"We knew they would turn on us, we knew they would try to kill us, that's why we used the wildlings sightings and attacks as an excuse to raise a militant that would help us defend our lands in case the Baratheon's or the Lannister's came here looking to eliminate us, we know they would most likely send assassins first, if not they'll result to their army. Our spies have already reported Tywin Lannister has raised an army of ninety thousand strong with nearly thirty thousand more in the reserves," said Rhaenys.

"You're spies?" said Lady Catelyn.

Rhaenys looks past the weirtree. "You can come out now, best not to keep it hidden any longer," she said.

They turn to look at the weirtree and indeed, without making a sound, a figure appears from behind the tree. The figure was wearing black clothing with a wolf face pelt that covered the person's upper face, making only the mouth and lower face visible. The person walks forward and stops short of the group.

"Are we alone?" asks Rhaenys.

Nothing was said, and they heard nothing, but then the person slowly nods.

"It's a girl," said Robb in surprise.

"How can you tell?" asks Theon.

"Her lips give it away, more feminine," said Robb.

"Her name is Brise, she's basically our Master of Whispers or our spymaster, we found her around, I think it's been about eighteen months hasn't it," asks Rhaenys turning to her brother.

"About that," agreed Aegon.

"What is her story?" asks Robb at once.

"Not much of a story," said Brise speaking of the first time. Her voice was soft and very kind. "I am a lowborn, a bastard with no noble parents. I've been on my own since I was four. I had to learn to survive on my own as I had no one to raise or look after me. So, I learn how to be an actress, to trick people into giving up their wallets. By the time I was twelve, I was collecting and gathering information, also selling to varies parties who wanted his information. A year later, I was found by Aegon and Rhaenys Stark, when I was snooping around their militant camp. I nearly was killed, but when I told them information I had the Lannister's and Baratheon's, they were impressed. They immediately ask me questions about other people and regions and I told them, I impress them so much they named me their spymaster and gave me a home to stay in," Brise said.

"Do you know who tried to kill me brother?" asks Robb at once. Catelyn Stark look at the Brise in hope that she could provide answers.

"I have no proof or anything solid, but I can say that the queen is indeed involved," said Brise.

"How many spies do you have?" asks Robb.

"Thousands, they're all over Westeros and in many free city-states in Essos, even in Bravos," said Brise.

"How did you get so many in such a short time? Aren't you like fourteen years old?" asks Lady Stark.

"I'm fifteen, and for your information, the spies I employ exist everywhere. It's just about speaking their language," said Brise.

"What language?" asks Theon at once.

"It's not like a language, language, it's more… I guess you could say life language," said Brise.

"The Valyrian Empire had a name for these people; drala'fa: the ignored. Children who are too poor to matter, thieves, beggars, old, merchants, even stewards, and prostitutes. Literally seen as the outcast to the world. They are generally ignored and not seen by people, not even by the City Watch, Guardsmen, Nobles or even those in the Royal family. They are generally viewed as… less than important by even some high-ranking commoners and peasants who have professions and work. It is because of this that by ignoring these people they forget one simple thing, if they don't do anything that makes them stand out, they are literally unseen and hardly noticeable, but they see and hear everything. It's why they are literally the best kind of spies to have, they would spy for anyone merely for ten silver," said Aegon.

"Ten silvers, that's nothing," said Theon.

"That's actually a lot for these people. It can give them a room at an inn as well as feed them for a couple days," said Brise.

"They are many of these kinds of people all over King's Landing and in so many parts of Westeros's. We suspect that's how Lord Varys has been able to spy on so many people. It's how he spies on everyone, his little birds he calls them. A good name for them" said Aegon.

"Petyr Baelish, on the other hand, is a bit different, while he uses the same tactic, he uses mostly whores and prostitutes to establish information and charms woman into giving up their secrets, I heard he's quite good at it as well. His network is nearly as large as Varys, but Varys is without a doubt, far better," said Rhaenys.

"So how do you keep all of this a secret for Varys and the Iron Throne?" asks Robb.

"Well for one, where our main camp is, or… I guess you can call it a village, given that it's like a village or a small city, its twenty miles northwest of here. By the mountains," said Aegon.

"I know the place," said Robb.

"The mountains are a nature fortification prevent rear and sneak attacks, there is a river next to the forest for the animals to drink from. It's also highly remote with no travelers even going near that place and it's not even near any road, village or castle so no one knows about it. Not to mention there is plenty of wild game in the area for them to hunt and east. That's why no one knows about it, I seriously doubt even the Lannister's, or any spymaster knows about it. You have to be told about it," said Rhaenys.

"Does my husband know?" asks Catelyn Stark.

"No," said Aegon honestly.

"You've been keeping secrets?" said Robb as he looks at his cousin.

"Not to harm our family," said Aegon at once. "I did it because I knew Lord Stark would never agree on anything that could provoke a war. That's why I kept quiet about it because he would be against it. War is coming, I can feel it coming and I can hear its drums beating. Lord Stark has always taught us, it's best to never seek out war, but to always be ready for it."

"True," said Ser Rodrick as he nods his head in agreement.

"Our lineage is a threat to the Baratheon's, the Lannister's or anyone who wants to sit on the Iron Throne. It won't be long because war does break out and we best be ready," said Rhaenys.

"That is true," said Maester Luwin.

"The realm has been at peace for nearly fifteen years, and if you recall, no one has tried to kill you at all since Robert Baratheon attempt to march to Winterfell during his Rebellion," said Lady Stark.

"We know, and we suspect it's because it was of Lord Jon Arryn, who prevented anyone from marching up North. No sellsword would dare try to attack Winterfell given the fact no army has ever sack Winterfell before," said Rhaenys.

"That didn't mean we weren't in danger. With Lord Jon Arryn dead, it will be only a matter of time before poison is whispered into the King's ear about our lineage and the threat we pose to the crown. However, it's safe to say, the Lannister's have been plotting a coup to seize the crown for themselves. If I had to guess, since the days of the Mad King. Recent events suggest they are going to stage their coup soon," said Aegon.

"I stand by what I said," said Maester Luwin. "Lord Stark must be told of this."

"With all, we've talked about, I don't trust a raven to carry these words. There are many spies in the capital and if they learn this before Ned does, they will kill him," said Catelyn Stark.

"I'll ride to King's Landing," said Robb at once.

"No," said Catelyn Stark at once as she turns to her son. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Even if Aegon and Rhaenys are getting old enough to rule themselves, they will need help. I cannot do that, I can convince Ned better. You must stand by your cousins and support them in these dark times. If either of you three head to King's Landing, you could be grave danger. Aegon and Rhaenys could be killed at once no matter how many guards they bring, given the fact they are Targaryen's and both the Baratheon's and Lannister's hate Targaryen's. If you go, and you're caught, you could be thrown in the Black Cells and held hostage for Ned to listen to the Lannister's. I am better, I'll go."

"Mother you can't, it's far too dangerous,' said Robb.

"I must, I have to make things right," said Catelyn Stark.

"I'll send Hal and a squad of guardsmen to escort you," said Ser Rodrick.

"Too risky, an armed escort attracts unwanted attention," said Catelyn Stark. "I rather not let the Lannister's to know I'm coming."

"Let me accompany you at least. The Kings Road is dangerous for a woman to travel alone. Many thieves and hoodlums on the roads between here and King's Landing," said Ser Rodrick.

Maester Luwin nods his head in agreement.

"Very well," said Lady Stark.

"I rather you take an armed escort. At least two more people, I can prepare a wagon for you to travel to King's Landing. I would feel better if you were better protected. The Lannister's could kill you and Ser Rodrick and make it appear like an 'accident' or that highwaymen got you," said Aegon.

"What about Bran?" asks Robb.

Catelyn Stark lets out a heavy sigh. "I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month, Bran's life is in their hands now."

"There might be another way to smuggle Lady Stark to King's Landing," said Brise.

Everyone turns to look at her.

"It takes seven weeks to travel from Winterfell to King's Landing. We know they're taking the King's Road and they have taken a few stops along the way. They will be arriving in King's Landing in three days' time, however, to smuggle Catelyn Stark into King's Landing, we must act quickly," said Brise.

"What you mean?" asks Catelyn.

"Robert Baratheon has ordered a tournament to be hosted in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as 'Hand of the King'. It will be going on for five days. We could smuggle Lady Stark on board a merchant ship with a small armed escort. I have already spies in King's Landing, they will help you speak to Ned in private," said Brise.

"It takes a week to get there by ship, and we have to get past Stannis fleet," said Robb.

Stannis Baratheon was Robert Baratheon's younger brother and the middle child of the Baratheon children. He was also currently the Master of Ships on the Small Council, given his tactics in the Rebellion where he destroyed the Targaryen Royal Fleet.

"That won't be a problem, Stannis Baratheon will be there at the Tournament given he is required to attend," said Brise.

"What will you be selling to get my mother in King's Landing?" asks Robb.

"Wine and silk," said Brise.

"What we purchase in Pentos?" asks Rhaenys.

Brise nods her head.

"It's up to you, it would be faster, and no one would really notice during the tournament. Meaning you'll be able to slip in and out of King's Landing before the Lannister's even realize you were there. Lord Stark will be in King's Landing in three days, given the tournament is going on for five days, you would be able to catch him as the tournament ends. Just to be safe, you'll travel by horse and head to Riverrun, we'll send another ship to Riverrun to pick you up," said Aegon.

"Why?" said Theon.

"Just in case the Lannister's are watching the ports. The Lannister's know what Lady Stark look likes. All it takes is for them to seize the ship she's about to leave and keep her hostage in King's Landing," said Rhaenys.

"Also, even if the Lannister's become aware that Lady Stark arrived by ship, they will instantly post spies and guards in the port to find her, instead of when she leaves by horse to Riverrun, she can get there in three days and I'm sure her father will protect her," said Aegon.

Lady Stark nods her head, knowing this was the best idea.

"Do you think the Lannister's will make another attempt on Bran?" asks Maester Luwin.

Brise stood there as they look at her. "No," she finally says.

"I agree, we're going to be too on guard now. I doubt they'll try again," said Aegon.

"I'll have Hodor assign to help Bran, as a gentle giant, he'll be good with Bran, plus it will help Bran to move around again," said Rhaenys.

"When he wakes, tell him I love him," said Lady Stark.

They nod their head.

"It really does come down to what Bran remembers and the evidence we have to stop the queen," said Aegon.

They nod their heads. Brise slips into the shadows once more and disappears.

An hour later, Lady Stark was leaving through the backdoor of Winterfell, with twenty armed men along with Ser Rodrick Cassel. They would arrive in White Harbor in a day, given the fact that it took a day to get to White Harbor.

Aegon Stark was given command of Winterfell and the North. To protect Lady Catelyn Stark, he merely said she had collapsed from being by Bran's side without sleep or food. She was resting and Maester Luwin said she's in no immediate danger as she just needs rest. Maester Luwin was kind enough to back up his story as it would prevent any panic.

Aegon was on the wall of Winterfell looking south in the directions of King's Landing. Robb Stark and Rhaenys were with him.

"I'm going to send a messenger to Lord Hoster Tully. With war brewing on the horizon, we need to prepare. House Tully, House Arryn, and House Stark are all sworn to each other's aide when called upon. Robb, you write to him. Tell him the situation and ask for his support," said Aegon.

"Mother told me I was to stay here with you," said Robb.

"I know, and if you leave, that will alert the Lannister's. I am sending someone else, someone I trust," said Aegon.

"He must be good," said Robb with a chuckle.

"She," said Aegon.

Robb turns to look at his cousin and current ruler of Winterfell.

"Her name is Joanna de Arc. I have placed her as a Captain in the Militant and she's very loyal to House Stark, given the fact that we help her during her dark times," said Aegon.

"What did you do to make her so loyal?" asks Robb.

"We saved her small farm that was south of the North and send food and money to her family in return for her services. She's a remarkable fighter and a brilliant tactician and leader. She might give you a run for your money," said Rhaenys.

Robb smiles as he returns to looking at the horizon.

"What you want me to write?" asks Robb.

"If the Tully's will honor their pledge and stand with us when war comes. Also, to get them to rally their men and Vassals to fight in the war to come," said Aegon.

"In other words, everything we know. We can't trust a raven to send these words, but Joanna will carry and defends the letter until they reach Lord Hoster Tully," said Rhaenys.

"There is one question I do have to ask," said Robb without looking at his cousins.

"What's that?" said Rhaenys.

"How do you feed so many men and women in your army?" asks Robb.

"Mostly through important by trades we do with Essos Free City-States. The other as you know is by hunting. The North is filled with wild game, there is Stags, Elks, Bears, Rabbits, and Northern Buffalo all over the North. Mostly in hundreds of thousands of these animals all over," said Aegon.

"I really hope it doesn't come to war," said Robb as he looks back out the horizon.

"As do I," said Aegon. "I know I will rule Winterfell when I turn seventeen, but truth be told, I rather have Lord Stark continue to rule for the next fifteen years."

"What about the Iron Throne?" asks Robb. "Don't you want to sit on the Iron Throne?"

Aegon inhales a deep breath before he lets it out. "No," said Aegon truthful. "I feel those who sit on the Iron Throne tend to have curse lives. I rather stay here in the North where I belong. Even if I am a Targaryen, I have no interest in the Iron Throne," said Aegon.

Robb looks at Rhaenys.

"I feel the same. Something about the Iron Throne, tends to destroy the realm and causes the King or Queen to descend into madness and have a cursed life," said Rhaenys.

Robb smiles. "Well I can honestly say you both are really a Stark," said Robb.

"Just to be safe, I want to start sending our men to Moat Cailin," said Rhaenys as she looks at the southern horizon.

Aegon turns to his sister before turning to look south.

"Moat Cailin is in a ruined state, no one has manned it over three centuries, not since the usurper's rebel against our ancestor King Torrhen Stark," said Robb.

"House Blackwood, well if there was anyone left who was a part of that house they would regret crossing House Stark," said Aegon.

"I can have our builders repair it at once. As it is located next to the Neck it's an ideal fortress to repel any invasion. Not to mention it's next to the King's Road. When we go south to war, we can get supplies and men faster from Moat Cailin than any other place in the North. It would take what, two days to get fresh supplies from Moat Cailin. Moat Cailin was originally created as a guard against Southern invaders. It was originally a fortress that has been successful in stopping any invasion from any army. No army has ever gotten past Moat Cailin. In the entire history of the North. Not when we were a Kingdom, not when we were a region under the Iron Throne," said Rhaenys.

Aegon lets out a breath as he looks at the southern horizon.

"Very well but do it discreetly. I don't want the Lannister's to get wind of what we're doing and that we violated the terms of the Northern Militant. If they learn we broke the agreement, all they need to do is tell Robert Baratheon and he'll have our heads on pike faster than we can say 'unfair'," said Aegon.

Rhaenys says nothing as she looks out at the horizon with her brother and her cousin.

"You have something to report?" asks Aegon.

Robb turns around to see Brise or someone like Brise standing behind them.

"I have received word from our spies in Pentos that Illyrio Mopatis has sold Viserys Targaryen sister, Daenerys Targaryen to a Dothraki Khal known as Drogo. My spies tell me he's a fierce warrior and has never been defeated in battle," said Brise.

"Isn't Daenerys Targaryen only thirteen years old? She's about to be fourteen," said Robb.

"She is," said Brise.

"Viserys is twenty-two years old, eight years her senior. As her guardian, he has the right to decide who marries her, but in Targaryen tradition, he is supposed to marry her," said Rhaenys.

"Khal Drogo has a large horde of Dothraki warriors of nearly a hundred thousand strong. They have a lot of faith in their Khal and will follow him anywhere. I'm sure if they do invade Westeros, they will reign chaos before any army can really stop them," said Brise.

"Why would the Targaryen loyalist allow this? Daenerys is far too young to be wed off," said Robb.

Brise was silent and no one answered him.

"Tell him," said Aegon as he continues to look at the southern horizon.

"The Targaryen loyalist have nearly all been killed off. Essos is far more dangerous than Westeros. Over the years, they have protected Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen but they're nearly out of loyalist. The Targaryen's are living under the care of Pentos Magister Illyio Mopatis. He's one of the richest men in Pentos and is Essos. Not nearly as rich as the Lannister's but he is supporting them," said Brise.

"Meaning they've been unsuccessful in getting support to rebuild their army," said Aegon.

"That's why they're going to use Dothraki. The Horde will obey their Khal and Khaleesi without question. In many questions, depending on how much they're devoted to their Khal and Khaleesi. While the North will be fine, the other regions under the realm with not. I fear all the realms under the under threat if the Dothraki invade Westeros," said Rhaenys.

"It doesn't make sense," said Aegon as he turns to face them.

"What you mean?" asks Robb.

"It's too much of a coincidence just as Lord Jon Arryn dies, tension is mounting between the Stark's and Lannister's, there is a high possibility we'll go to war with the Lannister's. Now they're forming an army? I think they have spies in King's Landing. People who are still loyal to the Targaryen's. Their plan is to have us fight it out, then take on the winners," said Aegon.

"Should we tell Lord Stark and the King?" asks Robb.

Aegon returns to looking at the horizon.

"We can send a message to King's Landing, but I doubt it will do much good. Stark's and Lannister's are pointing fingers at each other and it won't be long before a war breaks out. Still, spread the rumors. Let's see who does what and we'll see what people's words are worth," said Aegon.

"There is more," said Brise as Aegon, Rhaenys, and Robb looks at her. "I have received reports that Daenerys Targaryen has a new bodyguard and advisor, Ser Jorah Mormont."

"The traitor?" said Robb in shock.

"He left us ten years ago didn't he, after he was caught enslaving people and selling them. He brought a great dishonor upon House Mormont because of his actions. His aunt now rules Bear Island," said Rhaenys.

"Should we kill him?" asks Robb.

"Ser Jorah Mormont hasn't been seen or heard from in ten years. Let us see what he is doing first. I am curious to know why he's with the Targaryen's. let's watch for now, also inform Lord Stark of this at once," said Aegon. Brise nods her heads.

They look out over the horizon once more and prayed Lord Stark would be safe.

Robb turns to speak about Brise something, but when he turns around, she was gone. Leaving him bewilder on how she left without a word or a sound.

"She does that," said Rhaenys.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Unlike the original story, Aegon and his sister Rhaenys knew they would eventually have to fight for their freedom and lives the moment they were close to becoming adults, as the Lannister's and Baratheon's both fear when they become seventeen, the day they turn adults, they will make a claim for the Iron Throne as they are the niece and nephew of the Mad King as well as part of the 'old' royal bloodline. As this was something they were told about since they were children, they took this information as a warning for the future they were about to face. That's why like the Lannister's who have also been increasing their army, they too have built an army to respond to any threat from an army or anyone who threatens them.

Brise is now a spymaster. She's pretty good, isn't she?

Drala'fa is a Mass Effect word from the Drell language (Also means ignored: See Thanos talking to Mouse for explanation) Basically these kinds of people do exist, ever since the ancient days even to these days. Most of the time, you pass these people every day and you really don't pay them much attention. Literally, the perfect spies that are in plain few, but completely ignored. (Assuming their not high, drunk, or on drugs)

Please note while this is a Aegon(Harry)/Rhaenys pairing, they won't get romantically involved until a certain phase into the War of Five Kings. So for now, they are just going to have a normal and healthy sibling relationship.

Please like and review.


	4. A Dark Horizon

**Divergence and Calamity**

 **Chapter 04: A Dark Horizon**

With the two attempts on Bran's life, it was easy to see that tension was mounting between the Stark's and the Lannister's. Robb wanted nothing more than to put Bran's attempted killer head on a pike. Now that he was aware of Aegon's and Rhaenys's spy network, he was asking frequent questions about his mother and father as well as his sisters. Aegon was doing the best he could, but they had to be patient.

Brise spies were watching the Lannister's closely. Apparently, Lady Catelyn Stark arrival in King's Landing didn't go unnoticed. Several gold cloaks had stopped Catelyn Stark from being smuggled into the city. She arrived a day after the tournament.

Aegon closes his eyes and wargs into the bird that Petyr Baelish kept in his place, he wanted to watch this transpired himself.

"Cat!" said Baelish as he opens his arms wide despite the fact of the whores that were on his arms.

Lady Stark throws the scroll in her hands at Baelish and hits him in the face.

"What do you take me for?" Lady Stark snaps in a loud voice.

Baelish gets up and snaps his fingers, telling the whores to leave the room, they do so, and Petyr Baelish gets up and closes the door behind them making sure they weren't heard or disturb.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect. I just figure this would be the safest place in the city for you. As a woman of your stature and status, no one would think to look for you here. After all, you don't want anyone to know you're in King's Landing do you," said Baelish.

"How did you know I was heading for King's Landing?" asks Lady Stark.

"A mutual friend told me," said Baelish as he nods his head behind Lady Stark and her guards.

They look behind them and see Lord Varys standing there.

"How did you know I was coming, Lord Varys?" asks Lady Catelyn.

"A little bird told me," said Lord Varys. Lady Stark and her guardsmen look at him carefully. "Knowledge is my trade, my Lady. Did you bring the dagger, by any chance?" asks Lord Varys. The Northerners look a bit uneasy. "My little birds are everywhere, even in the North. They whisper to me the strangest stories."

Lady Stark looks at Ser Rodrick and nods her head. He removes the dagger from the cloth and shows it to Lord Varys. Varys takes it and examines it.

"Well, well, Valyrian Steel, with a custom-made Dragonbone Hilt," said Lord Varys as he admires the dagger.

"Do you know whose dagger this belongs to?" asks Lady Stark.

"I must admit, that I do not," said Lord Varys.

Baelish begins chuckling as he heard this.

"Well, well. This is a historic day, for once there is something I know, that you don't," said Baelish with a large smile on his face. Everyone looks at him carefully. "There is only one dagger like this that I know of in all the Seven Kingdoms. The dagger is mine." He proclaims.

"Yours?!" said Lady Stark. The guardsmen step forward with their hands on their swords ready to cut down Lord Baelish for what he was saying.

"Or at least was for the past seven years until tournament on Prince Joffrey's last name day. I won it in a bet when the mountain won a tournament seven years ago. Ser Jaime wasn't in the tournament as I bet on the Mountain against a merchant from Essos. The city of Mereeen I think. I wasn't really paying attention. I kept it until Joffrey's last name day, where his father was hosting a tournament in his honor. I bet on Ser Jaime in the jousting as he was participating, like any sane man would. When Ser Genly Tarly, the Knight of the Flower unseated him, I lost this dagger," said Baelish.

"To whom?" asks Lady Stark at once.

"Tyrion Lannister, the Imp," said Baelish.

"Why would Tyrion Lannister want a Valyrian Steel dagger? I thought he prefers whores over weapons," said a guardsman.

"I don't know that myself. I offered him a month to fuck as many whores as he wanted in my 'establishments' instead of the dagger, but he refused, saying he wanted the dagger," said Baelish.

"Rhaenys Stark said she saw this dagger in the possession of Joffrey Baratheon when he was leaving Winterfell," said Lady Stark.

"Did she now?" asks Baelish.

"It would make sense, as to why Lord Tyrion would want the dagger in the first place when he doesn't fight or use weapons," said Lord Varys. "He was trying to get his nephew a gift for his name day and he must have forgotten one. A Valyrian steel dagger is a splendid gift after all," said Lord Varys.

"Did the queen give the dagger to the assassin to Lord Bran?" asks Ser Rodrick.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't put it past the Imp not knowing anything about it, he is, after all, a man who knows much," said Baelish.

"I need to speak to my husband," said Lady Stark.

"I'll get him, as Master of Coin it isn't suspicious I speak him or bring him to my establishment. If Varys was seen speaking and escorting him here, it would be most… suspicious," said Baelish.

"I can't argue against that," said Lord Varys. "I am the Master of Whispers, while it is expected of me to speak to the Hand, I cannot be really seen traveling with him in public," said Lord Varys.

"This room is your Cat, no one will disturb, not even the Lannister's or City Watch. Your guards are more than welcome to stay, but when you leave, I suggest you leave at night. The queen has eyes everywhere. If she catches wind you're here, I can't even begin to imagine what she'll do. She may appear gentle and harmless, but she's just as dangerous as her father, Tywin Lannister," said Baelish.

"On that, I agree," said Lord Varys.

"What about the guards who escorted us here? Won't they be a trouble?" asks Ser Rodrick.

Baelish gives a large smile as he looks at Ser Rodrick. "Those City Watch guards who escorted you all here, are regular customers of mine. They visit this place many times. They also work for me in a way of dealing with drunks and other people who overstay their welcome here. They have no relation to the queen and she doesn't even care they exist. That doesn't mean she doesn't have eyes everywhere. The way you came in was generally used for my whores or important people, who wish to come in here without being seen. No one knows you're here, least of… the queen."

"Where is my husband?" asks Lady Stark.

"He's in the Red Keep, going over the tournament results and trying to keep this realm together. We do have to report to a Small Council meeting that is going to begin very shortly, so if you'll excuse us," said Varys as he gives the dagger to Ser Rodrick and bows his head to Lady Stark. He turns and disappears down the stairs.

"Afraid I must leave too, the Small Council will take a couple of hours to meet, but I'll return with your husband. Just be patient Cat," said Baelish. Baelish bows and quickly leaves through the front.

Aegon breaks the contact and wonders what was going on. There were far too many ends games with Baelish and Lord Varys. The question was, why were they helping them? Varys was also known as the 'Spider' and he was a very cunning and intelligent man who knew how to use his words. Was he truly trying to help them, or did he have another agenda?

A knock on the door cause Aegon to turn to it. Knowing that he had guards and his own spies watching the floor, he knew this person wasn't a threat.

"Enter," said Aegon.

The door opens, and Theon enters. "Lord Tyrion is here."

"If he wants a bed, tell him he can have one of the guest's rooms," said Aegon without looking at Theon.

"He wishes to speak to Bran," said Theon.

Aegon turns to look at Theon.

"Did he say why?" asks Aegon.

"No, but he said he has a surprise for him," said Theon.

Aegon said nothing as he turns and looks out the window.

"Very well, bring Bran to the Hall and I'll speak to Lord Tyrion," said Aegon.

Theon nods his head and walks out. Aegon turns to enter the hall and sits down at the head of the table with Rhaenys on his right side with Robb on his left. Robb had his sword on his lap, which was a clear violation of Guest rights, which he knew what it meant. Measter Luwin was sitting next to Robb at the end of the table. Their direwolves, which were the size of a large dog were laying down in front of their table with their heads down.

"Who wants to speak to us?" asks Rhaenys as she moves her seat forward.

"Lord Tyrion," said Aegon as Tyrion walks in with his two Lannister guardsmen. Yoren of the Night's Watch was also with him.

Lord Tyrion could sense the hostility in the room as there were more guardsmen in the room than normal.

"I must say, that I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit," said Lord Tyrion as he eyes the sword in Robb's lap.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome in Winterfell," said Robb.

"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?" said Lord Tyrion.

"I'm not your boy, Lannister," said Robb.

"Robb!" snaps Aegon. He stops Robb from potentially starting a conflict with the Lannister's. Robb falls silent. He understands he was out of line, but he was also angry because of the suspicion surrounding the Lannister's that were involved in attempting to murder Bran, twice.

"Forgive our cousin, Lord Tyrion," said Rhaenys speaking in a soft voice. "We're just on edge."

"I can see that, a lot of more guards than usual. I take it something has happened?" asks Lord Tyrion.

Aegon leans back unsure if Lord Tyrion was merely playing the part of ignorance, or he really didn't know. Given the fact they traveled to the Wall together, he doubts he was involved.

"Someone tried to kill our brother in his sleep, Lord Tyrion, after the King and his party left for King's Landing. As such, we're currently suspicious of outsiders at the moment," said Aegon.

Lord Tyrion looked surprised to hear this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can understand that," said Lord Tyrion.

The door opens and Hodor walks in with Bran in his arms.

"So, it's true," mutters Lord Tyrion. "Hello, Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day, but we're sure it will come back to him," said Maester Luwin.

"Curious," said Lord Tyrion.

"Is there a reason why you wish to speak to Bran, Lord Tyrion?" asks Rhaenys.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to knell?" asks Lord Tyrion.

Hodor looks at Aegon and he nods his head. Aegon knew Lord Tyrion wouldn't dare do something stupid with so many Guardsmen in the room. Hodor kneels and holds Bran to the point it looks like he was standing on his own feet.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" asks Lord Tyrion

"Yes," said Bran. "Well, I mean I did like too. Until…this…"

"The boy has lost the use of his legs," said Maester Luwin.

"What of it?" said Lord Tyrion. "With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride."

"I'm not a cripple," said Bran.

"Then I'm not a dwarf," said Lord Tyrion as he made a mock gesture of his height. "My father will rejoice to hear it. I'm not here to insult you or your family. I have a gift for you," said Lord Tyrion as he removes a piece of paper that was wrapped in a scroll from his pocket. "Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest," as Bran accepts it and opens it. "You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reigns and to the boys' voice."

"Will I really be able to ride again?" asks Bran in a hopeful voice.

"You will, that is a copy I found in King's Landing to help cripples and old men ride. On a horseback, you'll be as tall as any of them."

Aegon hits Robb under the table to prevent him from speaking, it was clear he was suspicious.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion," said Rhaenys. "but why would you do this?"

"I do have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things," said Lord Tyrion.

It was clear because he was a dwarf, he may have felt some sympathy towards them, and for Bran.

"You've done my brother a kindness, I'm sure it goes without saying the hospitality of Winterfell is welcome to you," said Robb.

"I'll have a steward prepare one of our guest's room right away," said Rhaenys.

"No need, I'll be heading south at once. The day is still young," said Lord Tyrion.

"Might I suggest an armed escort to escort you to the Neck Lord Tyrion," said Aegon. "At night we face many attacks from wildlings and hill tribes. I doubt with two guards, you'll be safe."

"Thank you, but I don't wish to trouble you any further," said Lord Tyrion.

"Do understand I cannot allow such an honor guest to travel so lightly. You'll get that armed escort Lord Tyrion. They'll take you to the Neck," said Aegon.

"If you stop by Moat Cailin and hear people inside, do not approach it," said Rhaenys. Lord Tyrion looks at her in surprise. "Sometimes hill tribes and wildlings go into Moat Cailin for shelter. It has long been abandoned, and our builders say it's highly unstable where death is possible,"

"I'll do my best to avoid it," said Lord Tyrion. With that said, Lord Tyrion turns and walks away with his guards.

"Why would you tell him about Moat Cailin?" asks Robb.

"Because he's going to pass by it on his way to King's Landing as he goes south. I would much prefer to send him to White Harbor and merely put him on a ship, but we can't get what we want. He wants to travel by the road, meaning he'll pass by it and I don't want him or his Lannister guardsmen to enter it and see the army we have stationed in there," said Rhaenys.

"Should I ride for Moat Cailin?" asks Robb.

"No, I'm sure the Lannister's have eyes on us. If any of us leaves, they will take notice of it," said Aegon.

"Best not to speak of it any longer, we don't know how long Lord Stark will be down in King's Landing. Still, we must be ready for any trouble," said Rhaenys.

With that said, they get up and leave. Aegon and Rhaenys go the wall to watch Lord Tyrion leave down the road.

"We should have killed him," said Rhaenys as she watches Lord Tyrion ride down the road with his two Lannister guards and a squad of Stark bannermen.

"Perhaps, however, no matter what our personal feelings are, we don't have proof to tie the Lannister's to Bran's two attempted murders. It's best to be on our guard, but great with manners," said Aegon.

Rhaenys looks at her brother before she looks at the horizon. "Is this what you always say, 'Offer one hand as a friend, but keep the other armed'?" asks Rhaenys.

"Awe," said Aegon. "Even if the Lannister's are involved with Bran's incident, it doesn't mean Lord Tyrion was involved. It's best to have him dig up information for us, instead of us digging around, we can have the enemy do it for us."

Rhaenys looks away from her brother at the horizon.

"War is on the horizon; a raven came from King's Landing. The King has ordered us to make peace with the Lannister's," said Rhaenys.

"Fat chance that is happening. All this time I thought Robert Baratheon would be the enemy would face given the fact he has long sought our death. It was only because of Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Stark that he stayed at bay. However, we're getting older. It won't be long before the crown will fear we'll make a claim on the Iron Throne. However, our intel now suggests it isn't Robert Baratheon who is our true enemy, but rather it's the Lannister's; given the fact they control the treasury of the Crown and Robert Baratheon owes half the country to Tywin Lannister. I fear with Lord Jon Arryn dead, it won't be long before Robert Baratheon follows him into the grave. With Robert Baratheon dead, the realm will be thrown into a massive civil war. We're not the only ones preparing for war. I've heard rumors that the Reach under House Tyrell is preparing for war. They're stocking up on food and buying metals to build an army," said Aegon.

"What of Dorne?" asks Rhaenys. "Are they still neutral?" asks Rhaenys.

"Afraid so," said Aegon.

Dorne declared a state of neutrality after Robert won his rebellion and became the new King, separating from the Iron Throne and once again become an independent kingdom. Robert Baratheon has done nothing to bring Dorne back into the Seven Kingdoms and under the Iron Throne.

"Has Robb sent the letter to Lord Hoster Tully?" asks Aegon.

"He did, we just a response. The Tully's are ready stand beside us and have already agreed to honor the alliance that our grandfather Lord Rickon Stark formed with Lord Hoster Tully," said Rhaenys.

"And the Vale?" asks Aegon.

"No response from the Knights of the Vale. I suggest having Brise speak to our spies in the Vale. Something is wrong, Lady Lysa Arryn hasn't answered any of our letters and we've already sent five to her," said Rhaenys.

Aegon looks south where all the problems were souring.

"The Vale pledge to answer the call to fight alongside us when called upon. Either Lady Lysa Arryn is breaking the oath House Arryn made, or she's talking to someone in King's Landing who is preventing the Knights of the Vale from joining our cause," said Aegon.

"We have people watching the Small Council, don't we?" said Rhaenys.

"Yeah," said Aegon.

"Perhaps there is more to Jon Arryn's death than we originally thought," said Rhaenys.

"Indeed, if that's the case, then Lord Stark will be in grave danger," said Aegon.

"Come, we have to appear as a proper Lord and Lady of Winterfell," said Rhaenys as she turns back inside Winterfell.

Having grown up watching Lord Ned Stark govern and rule Winterfell and the North, it wasn't very hard to listen to the Lords of the North and their complaints. There was a few, but now that Lord Ned Stark is the Hand of the King, things were… improving for the North. So, there weren't as many complaints. Just certain regions in the North that were facing food and water problems. Aegon and Rhaenys Stark, who was seen ruling and counseling side by side, did help their fellow Northerners by providing food and water as well as any fertilizer they needed for their food. They sent word to House Manderly to immediately to buy what they needed and sending them gold to purchase what was needed.

Ser Wendel Manderly, the son of the current Lord Wyman Manderly suggested to his father they cover half the price as the Starks have always been friends to House Manderly and they did have a debt to the Starks that can never truly be repaid. Lord Manderly agreed, knowing this would be a good sign between House Stark and House Manderly, the Regent Lords of the North, and House Manderly who were vassals under them.

Aegon knew House Manderly was considered the second strongest House in the North. They were also the richest House in the North, given the fact they were fishermen, merchants, who did vasts trades with most of the Seven Kingdoms, and Essos such as Braavos and Pentos. Because of it, they were the third richest family in the Seven Kingdoms, with only the Lannister's and Tyrell's being richer than House Manderly. As such for their vast wealth, they had one of the largest armies in the North. From what Aegon remembers, they had nearly forty thousand strong, with an additional twenty thousand in reserves as well as thousands of sailors.

While House Manderly had the influence and power to rival House Stark and even challenge them, they never did, even if their culture was different. House Manderly were the only ones whose culture was that of the Andals and the Faith of Seven. The rest of the North followed the Old Gods of the Forest. The reason for this was because House Manderly, while they were an originally House that lived at ports, as they do now in White Harbor, they originally came from the Reach until they were exiled from the Reach. House Stark offered them sanctuary and a place in the North when if they swore fealty to House Stark which they did. Ever since then, nearly two hundred years ago, House Manderly has remained loyal to House Stark as one of their most powerful Vassal.

House Stark, House Manderly, House Bolton, House Umber, House Karstark, and House Reed were the strongest houses in the North.

"Is that all for today?" asks Aegon as the last man left.

"Yes, my lord," said Maester Luwin.

"Bran wants to try out his new saddle, Robb wants to go with him," said Theon as he walks in.

"Well it would be good to see how Lord Tyrion gift is working out," said Rhaenys.

Aegon couldn't help but agree. It has been five weeks since Lord Tyrion left Winterfell. They haven't heard anything but knew he would be in the Riverlands by now, assuming he hasn't run into any trouble.

"Maester Luwin will you be so kind to handle any affairs that need to be taken care of. Ser Hal can maintain security and I'm sure he'll be able to assist to you," said Aegon.

"Of course, my lord," said Maester Luwin as he bows his head.

Aegon and Rhaenys head to the courtyard where Robb was helping Brann into his saddle, so he could ride again. Robb got on his horse as does Theon, who apparently was only coming because he was either going to watch and fantasize about Rhaenys and attempt to her to ride off with him. Aegon knew Rhaenys would cut off Theon's cock if he even attempted to lure her away and attempt to 'woo' her. She's already broken his balls before, not to mention his pride, though Theon seemed too stupid to not know when to call it quits. As Theon would say, the Greyjoy's were famous for their incredible sexual skills, navigation, and archery. Rhaenys, who was only six years old when the Greyjoy Rebellion broke out, only remembers them as 'savages' and 'men without honor'.

They rode to Wolfswood which was only about an hour ride from Winterfell.

Bran was clearly loving the ability to ride again and was whooping around.

Aegon and Rhaenys sat with Robb, while Theon was trying to encourage them to march south with their bannermen.

"Enough, only the Lord of Winterfell can raise the bannermen and raise an army," said Robb.

"Aegon is Lord of Winterfell," said Theon.

"Acting Lord, even if I am heir to Winterfell," said Aegon.

"The Lannister's put a spear in your father's leg when he was dueling Jaime Lannister," said Theon. "The Kingslayer rides for Casterly Rock where no one will be able to touch him…"

"You want us to march upon Casterly Rock?" said Aegon in an angry tone that normally meant the conversation was over.

"You're not a boy anymore," said Theon.

"We are only fourteen years old Theon," said Rhaenys. "We're not adults just yet."

"They attack your father, they've already started a war," argues Theon. "It's your duties to represent your House and the North when your father can't."

"It's not your duty, because it's not your House," said Rhaenys. Theon falls silent as he looks at the Stark children and they're unwilling to march upon the Lannister's.

They look around with Theon looking at them. It was silent, and Bran was nowhere to be seen. Aegon, Rhaenys, and Robb stand up and quickly look around them for sights of Bran.

"Where did Bran go?" asks Robb.

Theon gets up and looks around.

"I don't know, it's not my House," said Theon as he walks off like he didn't care.

"Oh, I wish I could gut him," said Rhaenys as she watches Theon walks off.

Aegon whistles and his direwolf appear.

"Find Bran, Remus," said Aegon.

Remus looks at him with a puzzling look on his face.

Rhaenys grabs the coat Bran was wearing and holds it in front of Remus. Asena walks forward and sniffs.

"Find Bran," said Rhaenys.

They took off immediately heading in a direction with Robb, Aegon, and Rhaenys on their tail.

They quickly heard a shoat and quickly took off running. The direwolves quickly bolted and they walk over a hill to see three wildlings attacking Bran. The direwolves snarled and the wildlings turn. The first man was killed instantly as Asena tackles him and starts tearing his throat with her fangs. The second man attempts to throw Bran in front of the direwolves in hopes the direwolf would attack Bran as he made to break for it. He quickly turns tail and runs, only for Summer the direwolf to appear and snaps his jaws around the man as he screams while Summer kills him.

Remus was hunch down low snarling as he approaches the last wildling. As the three Starks got closer, they could see this one was a female. She was wielding a stick with a rock on the end that was a makeshift ax. She turns and sees Summer also snarling at her as he approaches her. She attempts to turn but Asena was there also snarling. All three direwolves had their fang showing, a clear sign they were being hostile and would attack at a moment's notice.

Robb immediately comes to Bran's side and picks his little brother up. Aegon and Rhaenys draw their swords and point it at the female wildling. She had her hands on the reins of the horse, but she knew she wouldn't get away. For one, it was apparent she knew the direwolves would easily be able to tackle her off the horse. Second, she wouldn't even be able to mount the horse with three direwolves so close to her.

She throws her ax down and immediately falls on her knees.

"I surrender my Lords, I surrender!" she cried out.

Rhaenys puts her sword away as she grabs the reins to prevent the horse from running off. Dancer the Horse was already scared with three direwolves snarling around him. Dancer must have thought the direwolves were going to eat him.

"There, there, Dancer," said Rhaenys as she pets his head to calm him down. He was calmly down, but he was still very nervous.

"Remus, Summer, Asena, heel," said Aegon as the three direwolves stop snarling and stand up straight.

Summer immediately heads to Bran and starts sniffing him as to make sure he was going to be alright. Rubbing his head against his master and showing signs he was concern.

"What about her?" asks Robb.

The woman was nervous as she looks around her. Only Aegon had his sword out, but it was pointing low. However, with three Direwolves, and his other two companions with weapons, she knew she didn't have a chance to fight them off.

"Give me my life, my Lord, and I'm yours," she said as she crawls to Aegon with her hands put together in a prayer.

A sudden shout cause Aegon to turn to see another wildling attempting to attack him from his blind spot, he stops short as an arrow punchers his chest where his heart would be, and he drops to the ground. They look to see Theon there with a bow as he was the one who releases the arrow.

"Have you've been sneaking around?" asks Aegon.

"I followed you guys to see what you were up to, you got sloppy to allow a wildling to ambush you," said Theon as he knocks another arrow on his bow.

Rhaenys walks forward with Dancer, allowing Robb to put Bran back on his horse.

"Should I kill her?" asks Theon as he steps forward, with another arrow nock in his bow as he aimed at the wildling woman.

"No, we'll take her with us. She might have information on other wildling encampments in the North," said Aegon.

She lets out a breath of relief as she bows her head.

They return to Winterfell, with Remus and Asena walking behind the wildling woman. She knew better than to run off, Direwolves were far faster than humans. So, she walks with them knowing if she wanted to live, she would have to do what they say.

As they near Winterfell, Theon takes off to see a girl on a cart.

"Is that Ros?" asks Rhaenys.

"Yeah," said Aegon as he watches Theon approach the girl.

"So, his favorite whore is leaving him, what a shame," said Rhaenys with a mock sadness in her voice. It was clear she had no sympathy for Theon losing his favorite whore who he has been spending all his savings on for the past year alone.

They ride into Winterfell and quickly put the horses up.

Several guardsmen too notice of the wildling girl. They were tense.

"Where is Maester Luwin?" asks Aegon.

"I believe he's in his chambers," said a guardsman.

"Take the prisoner to him. He can ask her questions and get her to work," said Aegon.

"Yes, my lord," they said as they took the wildling girl with them.

"Are you sure it's wise to bring her to Winterfell? She could learn much about us," said Robb.

"True, but also we can learn much. Depending on how cooperative she is with us. I seriously doubt she means anything to the other wildlings, but we can learn much about them. At least for now," said Aegon.

"I'll take Bran to Maester Luwin, he's got a nasty cut on his leg," said Robb.

"I'm fine," said Bran.

"Listen to your brother, Bran," said Rhaenys.

"Why would Theon be pushing us for war?" asks Aegon to his sister as they watch Robb carry Bran inside.

They climb off their horses as their direwolves go inside, most likely to beg for some food. The bigger they got, the hungrier they got, and they weren't even full grown yet. They now stood as tall as their waist and were only getting bigger. It generally only took a direwolf to reach full maturity in two years, and when they do, they'll be standing just at six feet tall, the size of a small horse or a pony. Yet their bite force would be a force to reckon with, as they would be able to crush a full-grown man's skull in one simple bite.

Theon Greyjoy was only nine years old when he came to live with the Starks, meaning the Greyjoy Rebellion was five years ago, and it only lasted barely two months. Their only victory was the burning of Lannisport with the destruction of the Lannister navy. That was only because the attack had come without warning and in the dead of the night, during a time of peace. The unprovoked attack causes much of the Seven Kingdoms to attack the Ironborn. Their second battle, the Siege of Seaguard in the Riverlands, became the beginning of the end for the Greyjoy Rebellion. The Iron Thorne and its allies began to push back the Ironborn to the Iron Isles where they asked their towns and destroyed their castle. The self-proclaim 'King of the Iron Isles' bend the knee before Robert Baratheon the moment his forces were routed and defeated. As an insurance policy, Theon Greyjoy, the last living son of Balon Greyjoy was taken as a hostage and given to Lord Stark to be held as a political prisoner to ensure the Greyjoy's were 'loyal'. Aegon and Rhaenys never did trust Theon and never did like him.

"I don't know, he is, after all, a political prisoner. Is he trying to set something up for the Ironborn to take advantage of? Restart the Greyjoy Rebellion?" said Rhaenys.

"Ironborn, more pirates, and savages than men of honor. 'We do not Sow', I hate those words. Meaning they steal from everyone and only take what they want," said Aegon.

"During the Greyjoy Rebellion, Balon Greyjoy only victory was the sacking of Lannisport. The reason why was because they caught everyone off guard. Theon likes to make up excuses for the Greyjoy's defeat, but the fact is that it was a stupid move on their part," said Rhaenys.

"That was the last time Lord Stark was called into service to fight for the King. Ned Stark said the sea battles were tough, but eventually, under Stannis Baratheon, they were able to rout the Iron Fleet and sack the Iron Isles. Almost the entire Greyjoy family had been killed off as well as their Vassals. When it was over, only four Vassals houses were left standing and all Balon Greyjoy's sons except for Theon, who had been far too young to take place in the battle, were killed. Leaving Theon Greyjoy, the only living heir to Balon Greyjoy was taken as a political hostage on behalf of the Iron Throne and to ensure Balon Greyjoy submission after he bent the knee in front of his people," said Aegon.

"Our spies have reported that Balon Greyjoy has been secretly attempting to rebuild his fleet. He may start his rebellion again soon," said Rhaenys.

Aegon looks at his sister.

"Is Theon a political prisoner, or a spy?" asks Aegon.

Rhaenys said nothing as she looks at her brother and turns to see Theon riding back in.

"I'll speak to Ser Rodrick, it's best he knows our suspicions around Theon Greyjoy," said Rhaenys.

They walk back inside and quickly see a guardsman approaching them.

"Lord Stark, a scroll from the Riverland's," said the guardsman.

Aegon accepts the scroll and looks at it, he sees it was from House Tully. He opens it and reads it.

The Lannister army was apparently camp near the Riverland's borders and Ser Gregor Clegane 'the Mountain' was on a killing spree of butchering anyone he could get his hands on. The Hand of the King, Lord Ned Stark had stripped Ser Gregory Clegane of his knighthood, as well as all titles and rights to have land. Immediately he is declared an enemy of the crown as well as any house that offers Gregor Clegane any sanctuary.

At the same time, Lady Catelyn has taken Tyrion Lannister has a hostage for his role in the attempt on Bran's life. The Lannister's were going to destroy the Riverland's in the response to Lady Stark's role in taking Tyrion Lannister.

Rhaenys looks at the letter and reads.

"Well, Theon is going to get his wish. We'll soon be marching off to war," said Rhaenys.

"Indeed, Lord Hoster Tully has requested our aid," said Aegon.

"We have sixty thousand men in Moat Cailin ready to march at a moment's notice. Lady Joanna d'Arcy can lead them to the Riverland's," said Rhaenys.

"I rather hold off right now from sending any force. That doesn't mean we'll act, have Brise select her best assassins and begin to kill the Mountain. As well as any Lannister officer who is by their side. I want information on everything they have. Including the rumored 'Lion's Den'," said Aegon.

"The place where the Lannister's treasure is located," said Rhaenys.

"We'll start small now, espionage and guerrilla warfare. Get information on what we can. Though start sending our militant to Moat Cailin at once, we're not going to raise our bannermen just yet. Send thirty thousand men to our western shores. I get the feeling the Ironborn are going to attack our lands if we do march off to war," said Aegon.

"It would be smart, hold the enemies lands while they fight another enemy, I have a better idea. We'll spread rumors that the Lannister's are attacking the Greyjoy's fleet. This will cause the Greyjoy's to attack Casterly Rock and put the Lannister's at the disadvantage. I also suspect, given our suspicions about Joffrey birth, that the Lannister's are about to have every house in the Kingdom revolt against them. The Baratheon's, The Martell's, The Tyrells, The Tully's, The Stark's, this is a war the Lannister's won't be able to survive in. Let alone fight well in," said Rhaenys. "What of House Arryn? What of the Vale?"

"Questionable, given the fact they haven't answered our call," said Aegon.

Rhaenys sighs as she puts her hand in her hair and runs her fingers through it. Her long beautiful blonde-silver hair made her look incredible and very beautiful. She was the only blonde who lived in the North.

"Ever sense Sansa left with Lord Stark to the Capital, we've been able to stay in Winterfell much longer than usual. Now there is the possibility we'll march off to war. So much for staying at home," said Rhaenys.

Aegon smiles as he heard his sister words. Yes, Rhaenys and Sansa Stark had a difficult relationship. Aegon was the first in line to Winterfell, he just couldn't claim his titles and position because he was underage. Rhaenys was 'technically' second in line with Robb in third. Sansa hated Rhaenys for choosing the path of the warrior believing it was 'unladylike' and only for barbarians. They first started getting into arguments when Rhaenys was seven and Sansa was five. Rhaenys was spending more time outside with the boys with a bow and arrow, and the sword, spending time with Ser Rodrick Cassel learning military strategy and history. They soon got into a fight with Rhaenys knocking her tooth out with a punch to the face. Sansa went to her mother and father crying and demanding they punish Rhaenys. Lord Ned Stark tried to be a peacekeeper, trying to get his daughter and niece to make peace, but it only grew worse as the years went by, and the older they got. Rhaenys didn't say anything to Sansa when she went to King's Landing to be with her 'beloved' Joffrey. Aegon and Rhaenys notice while Lord Ned Stark was a 'neutral' party between Sansa and Rhaenys, he tends to lean more towards his daughter side over his niece. Which is why Aegon and Rhaenys would spend so much time hunting and patrolling outside of Winterfell, literally to get away from Sansa who was a royal class bitch.

"It sucks, for the first time we can stay home without hearing the nagging queen, now we have to march off to war. Truth be told, I rather have you stay here to defend Winterfell and the North," said Aegon.

Rhaenys smiles.

"And let you march off to war and take all the glory? Besides, you would just get beaten without me. Not going to happen, I'm going to be at your side, besides, you need someone to watch your back," said Rhaenys.

Aegon smiles as he knew his sister wouldn't let him march off to war on his own.

"Start sending what forces we have to Moat Cailin. I want fifty thousand men, mostly those who are in our reserves to stay in the North to defend the western coast from any Ironborn attack," said Aegon.

"I can't wait to put Joffrey's head on a spike," said Rhaenys.

"I want to put the queen's head on a spike," said Aegon.

"The Kingslayer," suggested Rhaenys.

"Or Tywin Lannister, the old fool," said Aegon.

Aegon and Rhaenys walk on the wall and look out south again, knowing they would soon be marching off to war.

"I think we're really like our ancestors, Aegon the Conqueror, and his sister-wife Rhaenys Targaryen," said Rhaenys.

Aegon puts his arms around his twin sister and hugs her as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"You know Arya prefers the other sister-wife, Visenya Targaryen," said Aegon.

Rhaenys smiles knowing while there was no one left who was related to Visenya Targaryen, given the fact her son Maegor the Cruel, did with no children or true heir. So, all the Targaryens were from Aegon and Rhaenys.

"If I have a daughter, I will name her Visenya, in honor of our mother, and for her," said Rhaenys.

Aegon smiles and looks out, knowing he would soon marching off to war.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I know there isn't much reference about Harry Potter, but please bear with me I didn't want to reveal it right away, but it will be explained soon. Yes, there is going to be magic involved and yes, Aegon (Harry) and Rhaenys will have something that will make the Lannister's shit and wet themselves at the same time. No, it's not dragons. Dragons I consider are legendary, but the creature they will have with be mythical.

As I stated, yes this is an Aegon(Harry Potter)/Rhaenys Pairing, but the pairing is not going to happen right away and it will take some time before they link in bed and tie the knot with one another.

Please like and review.


End file.
